Ela
by Silva- chan
Summary: A primeira vista ela não tinha nada de especial. Mas é como dizem... Em caso de dúvida é sempre melhor olhar duas vezes.
1. Tulipa Negra

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e todos seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Obs.:** Neji está vivo nessa fic porque eu continuo em negação sempre que posso.

 **Ela**

Não havia mais guerra. A paz reinava por toda a vastidão das Cinco Grandes Nações. A criminalidade caíra, a fartura se expandira e a beleza dos tempos pacíficos envolvia a quase tudo e todos. Era quase uma epidemia composta por calmaria em um Pós-Guerra bem sucedido. Konohagakure no Sato, em especial, comemorava seus novos tempos registrando uma queda no número de ninjas ativos, uma vez que estes agora buscavam passar seu conhecimento adiante, ministrando aulas na Academia Ninja, ou entraram em cursos profissionalizantes para se tornarem ninjas médicos e trabalharem no Hospital ou como apoio em outras Vilas quando convocados. Haviam também aqueles que aproveitaram a paz para realizarem alguns sonhos que tinham guardados. Assim surgiram padeiros, fazendeiros, artistas, veterinários, políticos e todas as classes de trabalhos em que que ninjas podiam agora atuar como civis.

Foi nesse cenário de calmaria e uma outra instabilidade menos que o grande herói da guerra, Uzumaki Naruto, agora mais maduro e sábio do que antes, mas ainda assim extremamente extrovertido e sorridente, se tornara aprendiz do Hokage Hatake Kakashi na busca pela realização de seu sonho. Haruno Sakura, paixão de infância do loiro, agora liderava o hospital de Konoha junto à sua mestra, Senju Tsunade. Uchiha Sasuke, que antes recebera o título de traidor e foragido até se tornar um herói na guerra e depois ter cumprido uma pequena na prisão até a interferência do melhor amigo e do Hokage, agora era o segundo ninja mais forte em serviço na Aldeia; apesar de possuir o costume de sumir por meses a fio resolvendo problemas políticos a pedido do Hokage, afinal ele não gostava de permanecer "preso" em Konoha por muito tempo. Sentia-se sufocado.

Yamanaka Ino, apesar de continuar sua vida ativa como ninja, agora trabalha por tempo quase integral na floricultura da família e havia se casado com Sai. Este último trabalhava como artista nas horas vagas, que dependendo da época eram muitas, mas agia como Anbu sempre que era necessário. Akimichi Chouji casara-se com uma moça que conheceu na guerra e continuava como ninja ativo, mas tinha planos de abrir uma churrascaria no futuro. Nara Shikamaru, o terceiro integrante do grupo, tornara-se professor na Academia e casara-se com Sabaku no Temari.

Rock Lee continuava sua vida de ninja e tomava conta de um grupo de gennins. Mitzashi Tenten abrira uma loja de armas na qual fazia um ou outro artigo artesanal de acordo com o pedido e era muito bem sucedida em seus negócios. Hyuuga Neji preparava-se para assumir o clã Hyuuga como herdeiro após Hinata assumir e abdicar a favor dele, tendo liderado apenas por tempo suficiente para marcar todos os Hyuugas com o selo para proteger a herança e desfazer o sistema separatista que vigorava.

Isso deixa apenas um time dos doze principais expoentes da nova geração de ninjas de Konoha para ser citado. O time oito, entre todos, era o único não tivera sua dinâmica alterada pelo fim da guerra e suas consequencias em si, mas por motivos pessoais. Aburame Shino havia deixado o serviço ativo como ninja para dar aulas na Academia. Um amor por crianças que havia descoberto com a chegada de Mirai, a filha da antiga sensei do time, Yuuhi Kurenai, fizera o homem seguir essa carreira em especial. Inuzuka Kiba foi o único do grupo que se recusara a deixar seus serviços como ninja ativo integral e almejava ingressar na ANBU junto ao seu fiel cão Akamaru, entretanto a escassez de pedidos solicitando os serviços o forçaram a trabalhar como ajudante de Hana, sua irmã, cuidando dos cachorros de sua família. Então, por último, temos ela, a última componente do melhor grupo de rastreamento da Konoha e ex-líder Hyuuga, Hinata.

Não é como se não houvesse muito a contar sobre ela, era só que, entre todos os componentes do Konoha 12, ela era a menos excêntrica. Seu destaque sempre caia nas sombras e ela era esquecida com facilidade. Apesar de Shino quase não ter sua presença reconhecida a primeira vista, suas roupas e os marcantes insetos sempre deixavam o rastro de sua silenciosa presença para trás. Mas Hinata? Hinata não possuía um cabelo rosa único, ou uma personalidade brilhante que se encaixava num belo rosto emoldurado por belas mechas louras, ou era excepcional com armas. Hinata era apenas Hinata: a doce, gentil e mundana Hinata.

Não é que eu, sua não tão adorável narradora, esteja criticando-a por isso. A resposta é que ela simplesmente não nascera para os holofotes e contentara-se com isso. Como ninja era facilmente confundida com apenas uma dama da alta sociedade brincando de segurar uma arma, o que resultava no apelido incomodo e ignorável de 'Hime'. Como líder do clã Hyuuga, era ignorada pelos comerciantes que iam até ela em busca de acordos comerciais ou apoio político, o que resultava em homens furiosos sendo arrastados para fora do clã enquanto Hinata calmamente rasgava seus contratos e prometia em voz suave começar a favorecer os rivais deles. A mulher de longos madeixas negro-azuladas e pele branca não era temida, mas tampouco era amada durante sua curta liderança. Como irmã não era a figura de uma heroína, ou de um exemplo a ser seguido, era como uma mãe para Hanabi, uma mãe que, apesar de ser uma Kunoichi, se parecia muito como uma camponesa civil. Como filha não era a preferida e não se importava mais em o ser. Seu pai a amava e, depois de quase duas décadas tentando de tudo um pouco para ser reconhecida por ele, a mulher decidira que se depois dela quase morrer três vezes ele não a reconheceria, então ela provavelmente morreria definitivamente sem ouvir um elogio sequer de seu progenitor.

Ela chegou a ouvir os elogios. Chegou a ver o homem sorrir cansado em sua direção e dizer que estava orgulhoso dela. Mas isso já não importava mais. Nada disso importava mais.

Acontece que depois de tanto tempo tentando se tornar outra pessoa, tentando alcançar Naruto, se igualar a ele e viver sob o nindo dele... Ela percebera que em algum momento se perdera em sua busca e passara a tentar se tornar _ele._ Hyuuga Hinata nunca seria Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto era Naruto, assim como Hinata era Hinata. Ao chegar nesse ponto, seu jeito de ser já não a incomodava mais. Aprendera a manter sua postura mais estável e a dizer 'não' quando estritamente necessário. Mas era só isso. Ela não era vista andando por Konoha quando não estava em missão. Ela não viajava muito. Ela não saia muito. Ela não fazia muitas amizades. Ela era um nome fantasma sussurrado pelas ruas. Sussurros que contavam para os mais novos sobre a garota que declarara seu puro amor para o herói da Vila numa luta claramente desvantajosa ao pensar que morreria em batalha, mas sem temer a morte certa. Os olhares desenhavam as lembranças de uma menina ajudando Naruto a se reerguer quando a Guerra pareceu uma batalha vencida. Contudo não passavam disso: murmúrios, sussurros, histórias de amor contadas de forma quase clandestina.

E o pior? Em cada uma dessas histórias ela era a menina oriunda de uma família rica, mas sem amor e que estava perdidamente apaixonada pela essência do herói da Vila. Ela havia sido esculpida para amar Naruto. Para se casar com ele. Eram o casal perfeito.

Foi num dia ensolarado, enquanto uma senhora no mercado expressava seus encorajamentos para que ela se tornasse a esposa do futuro Nanadaime Hokage, o grande Uzimaki Naruto, que Hinata sorrira com olhos secos de cansaço e percebera: ela nunca andaria ao lado dele, simplesmente porque ela sempre fora a sombra dele e nunca deixaria de sê-lo.

Ela já não se importava mais com tudo isso. Doía? Claro que doía. Como não doeria? Ser ignorada, subestimada, zombada, humilhada, esquecida era quase uma sina para a morena. Uma sina que aprendera a carregar em silêncio. De sua boca nada mais escapava a menos que fosse obrigada a falar. Restringia-se a comentários curtos, baixos, olhares de soslaio e a corar quando forçada a mostrar-se socialmente vez ou outra após abdicar seu posto de líder Hyuuga. Passava a maior parte do tempo dentro do clã e preferia assim.

Seus olhos estavam sempre secos ( _Hyuugas não choram_ ). Desprovidos de lágrima qualquer ( _Hyuugas não sentem_ ). As vezes ela podia ouvir os murmúrios de alguns membros do clã questionando Neji se ela estava bem. Se ela não precisava se consultar com algum especialista. Afinal Hinata sempre fora uma menina muito emotiva e chorona, eles alegavam ( _Hyuugas não perdem tempo com futilidades como essas, Hinata)_.

Depois de Neji expressar suas preocupações e as preocupações da rama secundária do clã sobre a saúde da Hyuuga Hime, Hinata apenas lhe sorrira amavelmente e respondera que ela não tinha motivo algum para chorar. O sorriso falso fizera Neji se remexer nervosamente pela primeira vez em anos. No outro dia ela aparecera com o cabelo curto. Exceto alguns membros de sua família, os membros de seu time e Shikamaru, ninguém mais reparara o gesto simbólico dela.

Foi assim que ela viveu, ou sobreviveu, enquanto a calmaria reinava. Quando deixara a liderança do clã de lado em favor de Neji, a mulher quase desaparecera por completo dos olhos dos outros. Ela aceitara e abraçara seu papel de enfeite no clã e no seu grupo de amigos, tornando-se efetivamente numa sombra vagando pelos corredores do clã, mas principalmente, movendo-se pelo jardim.

Ah, ela amava o jardim! Em seu jardim ela podia ser ela mesma e apenas ela, sem julgamentos ou opiniões inoportunas. Em seu jardim ela podia rir, chorar, gritar... Em seu jardim ela podia ter sua inocência novamente e podia ser a protagonista. Ela era a rainha de suas flores. A grande líder de suas árvores. A mais bela maga de suas ervas medicinais...

No jardim ela não era um peso a mais para ninguém e também não era a sombra de ninguém. Por esse motivo pouquíssimos podiam cruzar os portões do jardim que seu pai, Hiashi, lhe dera de presente de dezoito anos (algo sobre um pedido de desculpas, anos abusos psicológicos exercidos sobre ela, tentar forjar novos laços entre pai e filha e uma terapia que ele iniciara ao saber que ela quase morrera uma segunda vez, pouco antes do início da guerra).

E era isso que ela estava fazendo nesse fatídico dia. Caminhava tranquila pelos corredores mais calmos da mansão rumo aos jardins. Já havia quase um mês que Kakashi não a enviava em nenhuma missão, logo ela se permitira o prazer de dedicar-se totalmente a cuidar do jardim. Um sorriso minúsculo estava grudado na face e ela cantarolava enquanto carregava a cesta repleta de artigos de jardinagem que comprara da Floricultura Yamanaka no início da manhã, antes de todos os outros clientes, como era de seu costume uma vez ao mês. Estranhamente era sempre Sai que a atendia religiosamente, mesmo que ela aparecesse na porta da floricultura duas horas antes da mesma abrir oficialmente. Havia, como a rotina lhe ditava, saído apressada da loja para cruzar a Vila antes que as ruas se enchessem de gente e ela fosse obrigada a ouvir os comentários deles. Apenas o tilintar do sino na porta de entrada denunciava a presença recente de uma estranha cliente. O céu ainda estava um pouco escuro e apenas uma ou outra mancha avermelhada apontava o nascer do sol.

Cruzou a entrada do Distrito e as ruas principais do mesmo com discrição e sem ser questionada pelos poucos guardas que faziam a ronda naquele momento. Tinha que passar por dentro de casa para chegar no jardim, então tentou ser o mais silenciosa possível. Sempre se sentia como uma criança que havia aprontado ao correr pela mansão principal. Desceu as escadas traseiras com uma pressa infantil, gravando em sua memória o modo que a madeira escura estalava sob seus pés. Sorriu. Virou dois corredores ao ar livre e no final deles pôde, finalmente, pisar na grama orvalhada. O sol mal havia despontado no horizonte. Olhou ao redor e colocou suas luvas pronta para começar a jardinar. Andou por entre as peônias e verificou se precisavam serem podadas ou se os pulgões voltaram e constatou alegre que estavam todas saudáveis e impecáveis. Passou pela cerejeira que havia plantado dois anos antes e analisou os galhos em busca de qualquer problema potencial para o desenvolvimento da planta. Ao virar-se para verificar as lavandas foi que percebeu uma anomalia. Alguém havia estado em seu jardim. Alguém que não havia sido convidado.

Na parte que reservara para cultivar tulipas uma flor se destacava. Gritava por atenção. Entre as tulipas brancas havia uma única tulipa tão negra que parecia sugar a luz das outras para si. Aproximou-se um pouco e franziu a testa. Nunca havia plantado tulipas negras, será que uma semente havia vindo misturada ao pacote e a flor só agora começara a desabrochar? Talvez não havia invadido seu pequeno refugio. Talvez a flor desabrochou apenas nesse dia e nascera de uma semente no pacote errado. Aproximou-se até ajoelhar e poder inspecionar a planta de perto.

Não houve tempo sequer para gritar por socorro.


	2. Monstro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

As chamas dançavam com passos velozes, graciosos e letais. Se espalhavam como se não houvesse barreira capaz de para-las. Dançavam, matavam, cremavam. Destruíam. E com elas Hinata dançava. Contorcia-se com a elegância que só existe quando se está a beira da morte. Seus gritos eram altos como os estalos do fogo consumindo a sakura que ela cultivara com tanto esmero. Seu corpo batendo contra as arvores enquanto ela tentava escapar produzia um som oco.

Quando os Hyuugas conseguiram começar a domar o incêndio, as chamas subitamente se foram. No lugar restaram as cinzas de um jardim que no início da manhã apresentava um brilho de vida invejável. Os olhos deles procuraram pelo corpo dela, mas a única coisa que restara foram uma flor e um pedaço de papel.

Era uma tulipa negra.

No papel imaculado uma única frase reinava absoluta: '' _Obrigado pelo presente._ ''.

Kakashi esfregou a ponta do nariz. As vezes odiava seu trabalho. As vezes odiava se lembrar dos dias que antecederam a guerra. Da rotina de pessoas sendo sequestradas, torturadas, assassinadas em nome de informações. E agora o alvo não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que uma das suas leais kunoichis. Não qualquer uma, mas uma das poucas que não deixaram sua posição para se tornar civil (o que o assustou, pois todos acharam que ela seria uma das primeiras a deixar a vida ninja para trás) e que é a ex-líder de um poderoso clã.

Ele fitou os dois únicos objetos em cima de sua mesa. Todos os outros pergaminhos temporariamente esquecidos estavam jogados no chão a espera de seu momento de glória. A tulipa negra começava a ressecar repousando na madeira. Suas pétalas lentamente pegando a cor da palha com a privação de água. Ao lado dela havia uma carta da mesma cor. Os kanjis brilhavam em tinta prateada que imitava a cor dos olhos dela queimavam seu olhar, lembrando que havia falhado em protege-la. Fazendo-o perceber que com a paz atual ele havia baixado a guarda ao redor da Vila o suficiente para que isso ocorresse.

\- Hokage-sama?

Kakashi ergueu o olhar.

\- Estamos todos aqui.

Percebeu que quem falara fora Shikamaru. Estavam ele, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino e Sai.

\- Três horas atrás uma explosão foi ouvida no clã Hyuuga. Eles conseguiram reagir rápido para tentar controlar o fogo, mas o incêndio não era natural. – com o canto do olho viu Neji em seu traje Anbu ficar tenso nas sombras.

\- Um incêndio? - Sakura perguntou confusa. - Por que tentariam atacar os Hyuuga incendiando o território deles?

\- Não atearam fogo em tudo. Apenas em uma parte bem restrita. – Kakashi respirou fundo.

\- Kakashi-sensei? – Nauto perguntou incerto.

\- Era o jardim da Hinata-san. - ele suspirou. - E os relatos afirmam que os gritos dela podiam ser ouvidos saindo do centro das chamas. Aparentemente as chamas atacavam apenas a ela e impediam que alguém se aproximasse. Quando as chama se foram, tão rápido como chegaram, diga-se de passagem, ela havia sumido. Hyuuga Hinata foi sequestrada em algum momento durante o ataque. Não se sabe exatamente quando, pois algo nas chamas distorcia o byakugan e os impedia de vê-la. - ele desenrolou um pergaminho e estendeu para o Nara. - A missão de vocês é resgata-la. Viva ou morta, de preferência viva. Nara Shikamaru será o líder dessa missão.

\- Alguma pista? - Sasuke perguntou.

\- Só isso...- o hokage apontou para a flor e para a carta.

O Uchiha se aproximou e observou os dois objetos em um silêncio profundo. Sua testa franzida.

\- Sabe o que significa isso? – o Hatake perguntou curioso. Talvez houvessem esperanças...

\- Quando eu tinha 14 anos, tive que morar numa base de Orochimaru isolada numa ilha horrível por um mês. As únicas flores que floresciam naquela e nas ilhas ao redor eram iguais a essa. O povo também se veste de preto para se proteger do monstro de cabelo cor de lua que ataca na escuridão. Os rumores contavam que se você se vestisse sempre de preto, ele não te enxergaria no escuro.

\- M- monstro? - o Uzumaki tremeu com um arrepio que correu-lhe a espinha.

\- Sim. Um monstro.

\- Pode nos guiar até lá? – o Nara perguntou

\- Hai.

\- Vocês tem duas horas para se arrumarem. Dispensados.

Os ninjas se entreolharam e foram deixando o local um por um sem mais nada a dizer. Assim foi até restar apenas um, Sasuke. Ele encarou Kakashi e depois encarou o Hyuuga escondido nas sombras.

\- Precisa de algo, Sasuke-san?

\- O monstro... Dizem que um dia ele foi humano, mas que mexia com forças ocultas mais poderosas que... Mais poderosas do que a Kyuubi e as outras caudas. Não sei o que ele quer dela, mas talvez... Se os rumores forem verdade... Pode haver outra guerra a caminho.

\- Faça o tiver que ser feito. Destrua quem a sequestrou até não restar seu pó se for necessário. Ateie fogo a toda ilha se achar que isso manterá a paz mundial. Você tem carta branca. – Kakashi coçou o queixo, ele sabia que Sasuke era um ótimo farejador de guerras, por isso sempre o enviava quando sentia que uma região estava saindo do controle. Agora não seria diferente.

Sasuke apenas concordou com um grunhido. Então se virou para a sombra.

\- Algum pedido, Hyuuga?

Neji saiu da sombra e o encarou.

\- Traga minha prima viva, Uchiha. Se for necessário matar todos os outros para garantir a sobrevivência dela, faça isso.

\- Não acha isso meio extremo? Hinata não vale a vida de...

\- Ela vale. – o Hokage cortou. O olhar baixo. – Senta, preciso te contar uma coisa.

Shikamaru fitou Sasuke se aproximando a passos lentos. Já estavam todos ali e o moreno era o único que se atrasara. Talvez o habito de Kakashi tivesse sido herdado pelo Uchiha? Shikamaru respirou fundo e ouviu Naruto começar a gritar que o atraso do 'teme' ia dificultar rastrear Hinata.

\- Se Kakashi precisasse de uma equipe de rastreamento, Neji, Kiba e Shino estariam conosco. - o moreno cortou e revirou os olhos enquanto ajeitava a katana na cintura.

\- Estamos partindo. – o Nara anunciou e deu as costas pro grupo. – Vou explicara a nossa formação no caminho. Sasuke, preciso que me atualize.

O Uchiha foi para o lado do líder da equipe e eles começaram a trocar sussurros rápidos com o ar de seriedade pesando ao seu redor. Ambos sequer olhavam para o resto do time. Naruto seguia logo atrás entediado por não poder ouvir os dois e hora ou outra tentava conversar com Sakura, que no momento estava mais preocupada em observar o Uchiha (já fazia um longo tempo que saia em missão com ele, pois o moreno tinha um preferência por longas missões solo e o Hokage parecia gostar da ideia). Ino e Sai protegiam a retaguarda em silêncio.

O caminho era liderado por Sasuke e Shikamaru permanecia em calado ao lado dele traçando todas as estratégias necessárias, ocasionalmente trocavam um comentário ou ele perguntava algo ao Uchiha. Pararam duas vezes durante os três dias de viagem apenas para dormir. Comiam enquanto se moviam, sem se darem o luxo de perderem mais tempo. A cada hora que se passava, Sasuke apertava o passo e Shikamaru ordenava que o grupo se movesse mais rápido.

Ao cair da quarta noite rumo ao litoral, rumando sempre a noroeste, o Nara pediu que todos descansassem no Vilarejo mais próximo. Depois de um merecido banho e quatro horas de descanso, estavam todos reunidos novamente. Estavam no quarto que o Uchiha usou para dormir com o Nara. Sentados em círculo no chão, encaravam o mapa deitado no centro. O papel em mal estado apresentava um conjunto de seis ilhas. Três estavam marcadas com um enorme X vermelho sobre elas e as outras três estavam circuladas e enumeradas.

\- Essas três ilhas marcadas são nosso caminho – Shikamaru passou o dedo por cada uma delas. Nós estamos aqui – apontou para uma bolinha na borda do continente – e com mais uma hora nos movimentando estaremos no litoral. Vamos parar numa cidade chamada Haiiro no machi. Não falem com ninguém, ok Naruto? - o loiro deu língua e cruzou os braços.

\- Haiiro no machi é uma das poucas cidades que restaram que ainda movem o mercado negro. Apesar da queda nesse tipo de comércio depois da guerra, o mundo inteiro não foi abençoado pela paz. A guerra destrói onde os nossos olhos se fecham. Vidas são vendidas e inocentes morrem. Enquanto estivermos lá, ninguém, repito, ninguém pode falar com um deles. Os habitantes de Haiiro no machi vivem da miséria dos outros e se interferirmos no estilo de vida deles, Konoha perde seu controle sobre o mercado negro ao seu redor e ficaremos cegos para todas as altas atividades criminosas na região. Vivemos de acordos com esses informantes.

\- Sasuke vai sair daqui com uma hora de antecedência e trazer as roupas que teremos de usar. Nossas atuais vestimentas ficarão aqui. O dono desse estabelecimento deve favores ao Hokage e vai manter nossos pertences e quartos longe de incômodos. Para todos os efeitos, nós nunca estivemos aqui.

\- Mas porque vamos ter que deixar nossas coisas aqui?

\- Haiiro no machi é uma cidade que vende escravos. Temos que passar despercebidos e um garoto loiro com roupa laranja, uma garota de cabelo rosa, uma loira vestida de roxo e um menino com roupas estranhas não se encaixando no perfil que confunde na multidão. Além disso, nos passaremos por escravos a serem vendidos, e para isso teremos que vestir a roupa cinza que todos os escravos usam.

Sasuke respirou fundo.

\- Vou me passar pelo vendedor e vocês pelos escravos. Essa será a maneira que conseguiremos ter acesso ás ilhas. Se algo der errado e nossos disfarces caírem... Vocês nunca mais verão Hinata.

Shikamaru engoliu em seco e fitou o Uchiha. Ele era o único ali que sabia o significado das palavras do outro. Se os disfarces dessem errado... Sasuke teria que matar todos eles e buscar Hinata sozinho.

\- É extremamente importante que vocês fiquem calados. Quando entrarmos no perímetro da cidade, seremos amordaçados só por garantia. Sasuke será o único que circulará livremente e falará.

\- Por que tem que ser o Teme? Sou melhor que ele, 'ttebayo!

\- Por que você vai ficar revoltado assim que pôr os pés na cidade? Por que ia perder o controle nos primeiros minutos e isso custaria a segurança de Konoha, Hinata e a nossa?

O Uzumaki virou a cara.

\- Preste atenção, dobe. O plano é simples...

* * *

 **Seguinte, eu me mudei e onde estou morando não tem internet, ou seja, FERROU! Estou lançando esse capítulo usando a internet dos dados moveis do meu celular. Até o homem da NET vir aqui em casa não tenho como postar nada! NADA! Nem sei se isso daqui vai carregar. Então não me matem. A culpa não é minha se tudo atrasar e eu não conseguir lançar nada até o fim de janeiro.**

 **Agora vamo que vamo antes da internet acabar.**

 **Guest** , essa eu não sei, mas tem cara de que vai render. Muito. O suspense depois declina um pouco, mas vai ficar legal. Não rola de fazer mais um de O Uchiha, mas to pensando em escrever uma MadaHina no mesmo estilo, com viagem no tempo e tudo mais que é pra não perder o costume. A menina que tinha a morte como companhia, eu vou mudar o epílogo e fazer uma continuação assim que botar todas as minhas atuais no caminho do fim. Inté!

 **BarbaraGava,** parei. Parei mesmo. E ainda fiz ela pegar fogo pq sou má MWAHAHAHAAH Ai meudeusjarecebiamensagemqueosdadosmoveis tão acabando... tenho pouco tempo. Não vá parir ninguém que tu ainda ta muito nova! Issaqui é sasuhina! Não rola de pegar o Nii-san. Mas posso fazer ele xonado nela '-' Tive uma ideia... PUTA QUE PARIU, ACABOU ACABOU. 20 MEGA PRA CARREGAR UM CAPITULO PORRA! To querendo fazer um madahina, mas tem tantas T.T Preciso de internet pra digitar todas sem ignorar nenhuma.


	3. Curiosidade

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Certamente você, meu querido leitor, já parou alguma vez para divagar sobre algo tão aleatório que assustou-se com o conteúdo proposto por sua mente. Eu, a escritora sentada à espera do sono que corre por entre as casas durante a madrugada escrevendo, costumo divagar muito sobre os mais diversos conteúdos. Coisas estúpidas como o quão engraçada é a sonoridade de uma palavra ou perguntas mais interessantes como: será que se eu nascesse duzentos anos atrás algum homem desejaria se casar comigo tendo a mente e temperamento que tenho? De certo que minhas únicas qualidades seriam as tarefas domésticas e ocasionalmente faria algo mal feito só para me vingar de meu marido. Também costumo olhar para tudo o que penso que é ignorado e procurar respostas onde não há. A curiosidade é, em mim, meu maior defeito depois da falta de filtro na boca para saber quando parar de falar.

Em Hinata a curiosidade não era um defeito tão grande. Apesar de naturalmente curiosa como qualquer outro ser humano, ela se entendia como alguém demasiadamente medrosa e tímida para viver as aventuras da curiosidade. Então apenas sentava e observava. Mas observar muito gera perguntas e divagações. Enquanto estava naquele lugar úmido, escuro e apertado; ela podia apenas observar o nascer e o por do sol pela estreita janela feito do vidro mais denso e bruto que ela já havia tido o desprazer de ver - isso se aquilo fosse vidro. Então seu novo passatempo era anormalmente simples, mas complexo o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer do mundo ao redor.

Ela tentava adivinhar o nome das cores que via através da janela.

Hinata perdeu a conta de quantas cores havia batizado de nomes diferentes nos seus momentos de solidão. Mas enquanto houvesse luz atravessando a janela ela sorriria. O problema era quando o raio verde cortava o horizonte anunciando o inicio da noite. Era quando o ultimo raio de luz invadia o comodo que ela se agitava.

Ele estava vindo.

Ele era um monstro.

Na primeira vez que o viu ela gritou. E gritou. E gritou. E gritou. Chegou a duvidar se sua coluna estava no lugar pela maneira que se contorceu ao olhar para ele. Ela nunca esteve tão assustada. Nunca sentiu tanto medo. Quase riu de si mesma ao lembrar que antes quem ela mais temia era o pai.

Hiashi não era nada comparado a esse homem.

A esse monstro.

Falando assim, você, Leitor, deve pensar que ele é alguém de aparência asquerosa. Não o é. Para Hinata aquele era o mais belo homem que já pôs os olhos em. Seu rosto era belo. Seu corpo era belo. Sua voz era um barítono suave e calmante, mas que ao mesmo tempo a punha em chamas. Nada se comparava a beleza dele. Também havia o jeito dele de se mover, falar e sorrir. Era tão elegante que punha todas as aulas de etiqueta que já havia tido à vergonha. Era tão natural que faria o mais elegante dos reis curvar-se em respeito.

O único problema nele eram suas intenções.

Talvez se fosse surda... Talvez se fosse surda acreditasse estar vendo um filho legitimo de algum Kami dotado de toda a beleza disponível no universo. Mas não o era.

Os gritos eram ensurdecedores. Eram como milhares de tambores sendo tocados ao mesmo tempo anunciando uma sangrenta batalha. Eram como milhares de crianças presas, indefesas e impotentes assistindo a família ser assassinada - sempre um por um de modo lento, por que a espera faz a dor; a espera faz o desespero e marca a cena na memória como o metal quente que marca o gado. E a pior parte era que ela queria poder gritar como eles. Queria poder gritar e gritar e gritar e gritar. Gritar até que a garganta arranhasse. Gritar até que a voz ficasse rouca. Gritar até as palavras lhe escaparem um um sussurro esganiçado.

Porém não podia. Não conseguia.

Ele havia roubado dela esse direito.

'' A sua voz é bonita de mais para ser desperdiçada como a deles, então vou guarda-la.'', ele havia dito na primeira vez que o vira. E assim ele o fez. Guardou a voz dela de tal forma que a moça não sabia onde encontrar e tinha duvidas se um dia encontraria.

As vezes ela se perguntava se a deixariam desaparecer ali. As vezes ela se perguntava se Kakashi já havia suspendido as buscas.

As vezes ela se perguntava se algum dia seu jardim seria fértil novamente. Talvez, enquanto ele se mantivesse infértil, Hyuuga algum se esqueceria dela. Ela seria lembrada. Haveria alguém para chorar no tumulo sem corpo dela. Se alguém se preocupasse em fazer um tumulo para ela já que não haveria corpo para enterrar.

* * *

Sasuke olhou ao redor e respirou fundo. Ele estava todo vestido de preto andando por Haiiro no machi. A cidade, tal como o nome anuncia, era uma cidade feita da cor cinza. Os donos de escravos e alguns outros moradores andavam vestidos de preto dos pés a cabeça. Mas a maioria da população alcançada pelos olhos era formada por escravos. Eles estavam por todos os lados - acorrentados; desacorrentados; sentados em fila a espera de serem vendidos; em pé em palcos sendo leiloados. Haviam tantos que o Uchiha se perguntou se alguns tinham família e era pessoas direitas que deram azar de serem pegas no meio de conflitos entre famílias poderosas, mafias, etc. Parou ao ver uma mulher amamentando o filho em seu colo. A moça era branca como a neve e tinha cabelos negros como a noite. E os olhos dela eram vazios vítreos.

Era cega.

Engoliu em seco ao notar tamanha semelhança física entre Hinata e a estranha. Olhou para a criança nua e desnutrida nos seios dela e viu os olhos negros encarando-o enquanto o bebê fazia força para tentar sugar algum pouco de leite da mãe. Ele engoliu em seco e continuou a andar. Sua prioridade era Hinata. Somente Hinata.

Deu passos largos até um bar aparentemente decadente e se sentou na mesa dez. Esperou uma garçonete - que não devia passar dos treze anos e pela roupa era uma escrava- se aproximar e ordenou um drink sem sequer olhar o cardápio. Queria a bebida 66. A mesma que Orochimaru ordenara ao trazê-lo pela primeira vez a esse lugar.

Ao invés de depositar um copo cheio de algo misturado a alcool, a garota trouxe consigo um homem. O negro de ombros largos, sorriso calmo e postura cansada sentou ao lado dele sem cerimônia alguma.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, o que faz novamente por estas bandas?

O Uchiha deu de ombros.

\- Vim fazer uma entrega.

\- Como nos velhos tempos?

\- Não a mando de Orochimaru.

\- Oh!, entendo. Novo chefe, novas regras. Qual o destino?

\- Shi no Shima.

\- Terá que passar por Chairo no Shima e por Sureibu Airando primeiro.

\- Entendo. Pode me conseguir passagem?

\- Claro! Mas por que irá deixar seus escravos em Shi no Shima.

\- Sacrifícios. - um suspiro cansado que Sasuke conseguiu fazer escapar soando cansado. - Sacrifícios...

\- Entendo.

\- Ren.

\- Hn?

\- Quais são as chances de alguém sair vivo de Shi no Shima depois de três dias preso lá?

\- Quase nulas, mas já ouvi falar que nem todos lá dentro morrem.

Sasuke apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância. Ren bateu palmas um pouco animado.

\- Vamos aos negócios, Uchiha; vamos aos negócios.

.

* * *

Obs:

\- Chairo no Shima significa Ilha Marrom.

\- Haiiro no machi significa Cidade Cinza.

\- Sureibu Airando significa Cidade de Escravos.

\- Shi no Shima significa Ilha da Morte.

 **S. Tavares** , recalque gospel pra mim é nova! O homem da NET foi lá em casa sexta, mas choveu e ele não teve como fazer nada T.T Não acho que vou matar o Shika, gosto muito dele pra fazer isso. Beijão!

 **amy23** , semana que vem acho que tem internet, mas por enquanto to parasitando o wi-fi na casa da minha avó hehe.

 **Luciana Fernandes** , gostou?

 **Uchiha Himitsu,** olha quem está por essas bandas! Feliz ano novo!( atrasado) Vomite arco íris e procure o ouro no final dele, vai que você fica rica? Tulipas negras são belíssimas. Minha flor favorita junto de pouquíssimas outras. Sou louca pra plantar uma em casa e prensar elas depois do cultivo ficar grande. Ateei fogo porque ficou legal. Adorei atear fogo nela! _adoro matar ela mwahahahahahah_ É SasuHina, relaxa. As ilhas foram uma idéia de última hora que deu certo. Acho que eles possuem posturas e personalidades excêntricas de mais pra passarem batido numa cidade com uma aura mais ruim. O momstro você vai gostar muito! Vai amá - lo! Eu peguei um gosto especial por ele. Hinata -chan tem " assuntos a serem tratados por ele". Segredos são segredos, mas no tempo certo serão revelados. Guarde suas perguntas que aos poucos eu vou respondendo. Até!

 **BarbaraGava** , tantantan a pessoa que raptou a Hina se tornou rapidamente meu personagem preferido, acho que vais a gostar dele no futuro. O que o Kakashi falou é informação sigilosa. Acho que tem duas interpretações pra frase então vou dar duas respostas:1 - não é kakasasu, mas isso me deu ideias, mas eles não vão se amar. 2 - sim, Sasuke vai amá - la depois da informação isso é vero! Agora que você falou, posso matar a Sakura. Naruto é muito importante pra morrer, mas a Sakura... Meus planos era dar cabo da Ino e do Sai e transformá-los em mártir, mas vou pensar. Idéias são importantes e minha MadaHina ta rendendo então estou feliz. MadaHina é tudibom, podia ser mais valorizado. HashiHina também. Inté!

 **Anony** , o cara da NET veio mas a chuva não deixou ele fazer nada. Ela vai continuar sumida por um bom tempo. Fico feliz que venha gostando :) Inté! Obs.: eu reconheço você de algum lugar, mas agora meu cérebro não processa a informação e eu não queria errar. Hehe sorry.


	4. Amanhã

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Ela fitou o horizonte pintado de amarelo escuro com manchas vermelhas e laranjas dançando na chegada da noite. Sem muito esforço tapou os ouvidos e balançou os braços para as algemas mudarem de posição. Encolheu-se na cama que estava e fechou os olhos. Queria ainda ter voz, para assim poder cantar baixinho, como se para não assustar um animal ferido, e isolar o som de fora com o próprio canto.

\- Sabe que odeio quando faz isso. - uma voz disse de maneira calma, mas com uma gota de divertimento se esgueirando por ela.

Hinata destampou as orelhas e fitou-o. Sempre a assombrava, a beleza dele. Seu olhar desviou para os próprios pés.

\- Está na hora de tomar banho. - ele disse enquanto se aproximava. Ergueu-a nos braços e carregou-a para fora do quarto escuro. Dobrou vários corredores até parar diante de uma porta. Apoiando-a contra si, ele usou a mão livre para abrir e fechar a porta. Dentro do local bem iluminado havia uma banheira funda o suficiente para Hinata ficar imersa da cabeça aos pés esticada na vertical. Foi ali que ele a apoiou e iniciou o diligente trabalho de limpá-la. Deslizou o sabão por cada pedaço da pele macia como se ela fosse uma boneca (pois ela estava agindo como uma) e terminou o trabalho em poucos minutos. Logo ela estava seca, limpa e com o cabelo recém lavado enrolado em uma felpuda toalha.

Ele vestiu-a com cuidado para não deixar as algemas ferirem mais os pulsos e tornozelos em carne viva. Com maior cuidado ainda limpou, tratou e enfaixou as feridas dela. Quando viu que havia terminado seu trabalho, sorriu para a moça. Acariciou as bochechas rosadas dela e inclinou-se até que as testas estivessem em contato uma com a outra.

\- Só mais um dia... Só mais um dia e tirarei todas essas correntes de você. Serás livre como nunca foi.

Hinata fitou-o em sua mudez forçada. Sua expressão triste.

\- Amanhã à noite, serás minha e só minha.

* * *

Naruto olhou enviesado para si mesmo no espelho. Estava todo vestido de cinza e apenas seu cabelo loiro e olhos azuis se destacavam naturalmente na imagem refletida. Suspirou e olhou ao redor. Shikamaru estava com o cabelo solto e bagunçado caindo por sobre os ombros, a blusa larga de manga longa e a calça cinza o deixavam com uma aparência ainda mais ordinária. Sai e Ino estavam sentados num canto abraçados, na imagem apenas o cabelo da loira roubava atenção, pois seus olhos estavam refletindo a cor da roupa, ficando num tom cinza azulado.

Sakura estava com o cabelo pintado de castanho claro, pois Sasuke argumentara que era impossível não reconhecer a kunoichi sendo que ela era famosa por ser a única ninja de absurdos cabelos naturalmente rosa e olhos verdes. A moça estava tentando obter a atenção do Uchiha, mas ele sempre a mandava esperar e se afastar com um movimento da mão e continuava a trocar sussurros com o Nara.

\- Muito bem. - Shikamaru disse se aproximando sendo seguido por Sasuke. - Estamos partindo agora. Aqui estão as mordaças. - ele ergueu os objetos. - Coloquem-nas apertado o suficiente para não conseguirem falar e frouxas o suficiente para não se ferirem.

O Nara distribui-as e todos as colocaram. Em pouco tempo estavam na floresta a caminho de Haiiro no machi. O caminho não era tão longo quanto aparentava, mas os sapatos finos cinza que tinha que usar tornavam o trajeto um tanto quanto desagradável. Antes do meio dia estavam em Haiiro no machi, antes das duas da tarde estavam entrando em Chairo no Shima, antes das quatro estavam em Sureibu Airando e durante o pôr do sol chegaram em Shi no Shima Durante todo o percurso Naruto teve vontade de se soltar das algemas - que Sasuke ordenou que usassem para ligar todos eles e não atrair distrações no caminho-, se livrar das mordaças e gritar com os cruéis donos de escravos e salvar todas aquelas pessoas em estado miserável esperando que alguém as comprasse ou que morressem. Porém lembrar de Hinata o fazia repensar em suas atitudes.

Ela quase havia morrido para protegê-lo durante o ataque de Pain. Nada mais justo do que manter-se sob controle para resgatá-la agora. Quando voltasse a Konoha negociaria a liberdade dos escravos.

* * *

Sakura se sentia enjoada. Sasuke não olhara para ninguém além de Shikamaru desde o início da missão. Era como se ele estivesse se sentindo culpado por algo que apenas ele o Nara sabiam. Isso retirava todo o conforto dela. Amava o Uchiha com cada uma das fibras de seu corpo, mas as vezes... As vezes era difícil demais fazê-lo. Ele era arisco, arredio, sumia quando bem entendia sem ao menos dizer adeus e não a visitava quando voltava. Havia sempre uma aura de desconforto ao redor de Sasuke quando ela estava por perto.

Andando vestida de escrava por aqueles lugares a deixava assustada e ora ou outra se apoiava em Naruto para acalmar-se. Sasuke sequer a olhou quando um comprador perguntou o preço dela. Ele sequer se moveu quando outro a apalpou e questionou se ele queria trocar três escravas por ela. Ele apenas negava e continuava a andar.

Haiiro no machi era uma cidade assustadora à primeira vista com todos os seus prédios pintados de pretos, ruas escuras e enevoadas e escravos sendo os únicos não vestindo preto, mas as ilhas pareciam fazer questão de serem piores. Chairo no Shima era uma ilha com ruas estreitas, estradas de terra marrons por causa da quantidade de lama acumulada e vendedores e compradores levando suas ''mercadorias'' para dentro dos navios. Sureibu Airando era um mar de escravos sentados e enfileirados sendo comprados e vendidos, mas ali estavam principalmente crianças e mulheres jovens, pois as crianças eram mais fáceis de dominar e as mulheres seriam transformadas em prostitutas. O local fez Sakura querer vomitar mesmo sem ter comido nada nas últimas horas além de uma pílula para soldado.

* * *

Ino seguia o caminho obediente. Ao lado dela Sai tentava confortá-la com a própria presença. Ambos havia sentiam que algo daria muito errado na missão e pela recusa de Shikamaru e Sasuke de contarem tudo que sabiam ou quase tudo para eles, sabiam que algo podia realmente dar muito errado. Tentavam não pensar muito sobre isso, mas era algo difícil de ignorar. Pensavam em Kurenai e em como ela ficou depois que Asuma morreu em batalha e se perguntavam se terminariam da mesma forma nessa missão.

Eles se entreolharam e havia em seus olhos uma pedido silencioso:

 _'' Não morra. Se você se for, eu não conseguirei mais viver.''_

* * *

 _Prontinho, mais um cap. na mão._

 **uchiha himitsu** , lembrar só do final é tipico de sonhar acordada hehe. Insistência desse povo em ser um Uchiha. Estou trabalhando nisso, estou trabalhando. Se rolar de transformar ele num Uchiha eu transformo. Mas originalmente ele é parecido com o Toneri. Enfim, o que não faço pelos leitores? Sim, Sasuke já esteve em Shi no Shima e nas outras ilhas sob as ordens do Lord Orochimaru. O cara é bonito pra caralho! Mas agora vai ser menos bonito preu poder transformar ele em algum personagem já existente. To meio frustrada com isso. Lá se vai meu pica das galaxias. Ela tá sendo mantida como refém numa fortaleza! É meio hard resgatar ela de um minuto para o outro. Até! Beijos!

 **BarbaraGava,** estou trabalhando no sequestrador. Por sua causa andei fazendo umas alterações no enredo. Não era pra ser um Uchiha/Hyuuga, mas ando trabalhando na ideia por pura preguiça de dar um nome pro personagem. É um puta gene, não é? Se fossem reais eram famílias de supermodelos masculinos, empresários e atores gostosíssimos! No, no es Madara. Tente outra vez. Eu aprendi a aceitar a Sakura, ainda não gosto dela, mas a presença dela já não incomoda taaaanto. Porém ela vai se manter quase um fantasma nas minhas fics. Só será utilizada quando necessário, tipo agora. EU ACHEI ESSA TONEHINA! GAMEI! TONERI ENTRA NA MINHA CASA QUE EU ACEITO CASAR COM VOCÊ! Adoooro um boy albino estilo Toneri, Kakashi e Hidan. O

Madara

é

muito

complexo

de

escrever!

PUTAQUEOPARIU! Fazer ele gostando de alguém é nível hard, to morrendo escrevendo minha madahina e ela só tem dois capítulos! Vai ficar meio ruim, mas to tentando subir o nível dela.

 **amy23** , obrigada! Ainda vai continuar a surpreender, pode acreditar! Beijos! 


	5. A vida dela

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Estava sentada na cama olhando para a janela. Não sabia que horas eram, apenas que ainda era noite. Os gritos haviam reduzido o suficiente para deduzir que era alta madrugada e logo amanheceria. Remexeu-se e fez uma careta ao sentir os pulsos doerem com o movimento. Reclinou-se na cama confortável sem lençol algum (porque _ele_ não queria que ela se enforcasse usando os lençóis) e fechou os olhos buscando o sono que parecia nunca querer vir.

Era nessa hora que perdia esperança em tudo. Nessa hora tinha certeza de que ninguém viria ao seu resgate; ou se preocuparia com ela o suficiente para vingá-la ao encontrarem seu raptor - se algum dia se importassem em descobrir quem era, apenas para poderem saber como ele entrou sem ser visto na aldeia e no clã. Era nessa hora que ela se perguntava se não teria sido melhor ter morrido na luta contra Pain.

Lágrimas silenciosas correram por seu rosto até que o sono roubou sua consciência.

As vezes o vazio dos mundos dos sonhos se torna a melhor rota de fuga.

* * *

Sasuke tinha pressa. Pressentia que seu tempo estava acabando. Olhou para o céu e franziu os lábios. A cada hora que passava gostava menos da missão. A cada hora que passava ele odiava mais a pessoa que resolveu sequestrar Hinata. Fosse qualquer outro momento; fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele não se importaria. Mas depois do que Kakashi e Neji contaram, ele teve que dar seu devido reconhecimento à moça. Antes não olharia para ela duas vezes ou daria importância se ela iria viver ou morrer, porém saber o que ela significava transformava tudo.

Respirou fundo e continuou a andar. Os outros o seguiam no silêncio prometido e ele estava grato por isso. Não queria ninguém morto antes da hora. Conseguiu um pequeno barco, fez todos sentarem-se e começou a remar rumo a Shi no Shima. Quando estavam afastados o suficiente de Sureibu Airando ele retirou as mordaças de todos, mas não retirou as correntes e algemas. Voltou a remar e deixou que Shikamaru assumisse a responsabilidade de explicar tudo.

\- Como todos vocês sabem, estamos agora a caminho de Shi no Shima. - ele fez uma breve pausa. - Nossa missão principal é infiltrar-nos no castelo como escravos e resgatar Hinata, porém... Shi no Shima é famosa pela regra do ''ninguém sai vivo'', então o problema não é entrar, mas sair de lá com vida. Quando entrarmos, alguns irão ficar pelo caminho para lutar. Ino será a primeira do grupo a ser deixada para trás ao sermos atacados, Sai vem logo depois, em seguida sou eu. Depois de mim será Naruto e depois dele virá Sakura. Podemos acabar morrendo nessa ordem, mas isso vai ser como um jogo. Os peões estão mais perto da entrada e são fáceis de matar, logo Ino não deve ter muita dificuldade em liquida-los e seguir em frente para ajudar Sai. Quanto mais perto do líder, mais forte será o oponente, então preciso que, se sobreviverem, um vá ajudar o outro. Ino ajuda Sai e depois os dois vêm até mim e assim por diante, entenderam?

Os outro assentiram. O Nara olhou para Sasuke antes de se virar para os outros novamente. Seu rosto ainda mais sério e sua postura mais tensa.

\- Hoje alguém vai morrer. Esse alguém pode ser um dos nossos ou um dos oponentes. Minha melhor aposta seria de que o morto seja aquele que sequestrou Hinata, mas a sorte e os números estão contra nós. Se for necessário que todos nós morramos, isso será feito. As duas únicas pessoas autorizadas a sair daqui com vida são Sasuke e Hinata.

\- O que...? - começou Naruto.

\- O que tentamos não contar para vocês até agora é que essa missão não se trata apenas de resgatar Hinata. É algo muito maior e não podemos falhar, mesmo que isso custe a nossa vida. Sasuke tem carta branca para nos sacrificar se achar que com isso poderá salva-la. Nesse jogo especifico... Nossas vidas não valem nada.

\- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Hinata pode ser a ex-líder dos Hyuuga e uma veterana de guerra, mas ela não vale mais que todos nós! Você tem que estar brincando conosco ou tentando nos assustar. Não se brinca com algo assim, Shikamaru. Só pode estar mentindo. Kakashi não é louco de dar uma ordem dessa e ...

O Nara apenas a encarou em silêncio.

\- Kakashi não é o Hokage por nada, Sakura. - Sasuke interrompeu e parou de remar. Seus olhos frios pousando nela enquanto a névoa começava a envolvê-los. - Ele não diria para mim que devo sacrificá-los se for necessário apenas para manter a Hyuuga viva se não soubesse de algo que faz toda a diferença. Mas não se preocupem, matar Naruto é quase impossível. Vaso ruim não quebra. Poucas coisas podem aproximar Sakura da morte sem serem destruídas junto. E o resto de vocês não lutarão sozinhos, minhas invocações os protegerão. Só as retirarei se for realmente necessário, porque Hinata é a nossa prioridade máxima.

\- E por que só você e ela não são autorizados a morrerem? - Sai perguntou com um de seus característicos sorrisos falsos.

\- Não sou autorizado a morrer antes de garantir que ela esteja em segurança. Se me matar significar que ela vai chegar viva em Konoha, existe uma ordem expressa do Hatake para que eu faça isso.

\- E se eu não quiser me matar por ela? - Sakura questionou fazendo uma careta.

\- Se você sobreviver e ela morrer, ou se a missão inteira falhar e nós voltarmos para a Vila sem ela... É melhor sequer voltar. Teremos que viver como renegados. Existe um grupo de ANBUs especialmente selecionado para nos executar assim que cruzarmos a fronteira do País do Fogo sem Hinata. É morrer ou morrer. A única opção em que sobrevivemos é a que tudo não chega ao ponto mais extremo e mais provável.

Sakura encarou o Nara como se visse nele um monstro de sete cabeças. Ela abriu a boca para retrucar e olhou ao redor buscando apoio. Viu Ino abraçada a Sai sussurrando que o amava e ele tentando reconfortá-la. Viu que Sasuke estava remando com mais força e olhava para qualquer ponto que não fosse os seus parceiros. Viu que Naruto passara a encarar a água apático.

\- Por que ...? Por que a vida dela vale tanto?

Sasuke respirou fundo.

\- Por enquanto isso é Segredo de Estado.

\- Então sequer podemos saber porque temos que nos sacrificar por ela?

O Uchiha encarou a Haruno.

\- Você já sabe a resposta.

* * *

Quando atracaram o pequeno barco na orla de Shi no Shima, todos sabiam que não havia volta. A lua estava alta mas a nevoa não a deixava visível e ele não tiveram que se esforçar para camuflarem-se levemente no caminho para o único portão de acesso ao castelo que dominava a ilha por inteiro. Sasuke trocou um olhar triste com Naruto e ambos assentiram numa despedida muda. Sai beijou os lábios de Ino uma última vez e Shikamaru colocou o cigarro apagado na boca.

Três batidas no portão de carvalho e ferro e uma minúscula janela foi aberta.

\- Identifique-se.

\- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Estou aqui para oferecer meu sacrifício.

Houve um grunhido em resposta e o portão foi aberto. Do outro lado uma senhora idosa os esperava. Ela era cega de um olho devido à catarata e outro olho, o esquerdo, era ligeiramente fosco, mas seu tom de verde oliva ainda era belo ao ser iluminado pela tocha que ela segurava.

\- Sigam-me.

Eles o fizeram e receberam a ordem de ficarem parados no centro de um grande salão. Do lado de fora caia uma suave garoa.

\- Estou assustada de encontra-lo aqui a tal hora, Uchiha-sama. Geralmente os sacrifícios são entregues por escravos por volta da decima quinta hora do dia por causa da claridade.

\- Não gosto de sair de dia e de ter meu trabalho feito por terceiros.

\- Se você diz... Pode deixá-los aí e partir quando quiser. Durante a noite meu mestre não atende ninguém pessoalmente. - ela deu as costas para eles e se retirou.

\- E agora? - perguntou Sai.

Sasuke ergueu a chave e rapidamente livrou todos eles das algemas e correntes.

\- Agora seguimos na direção dos gritos.

\- Que gritos? - perguntou Naruto confuso.

Sasuke ergueu os dedos e com eles contou regressivamente de cinco até um. Ao chegar no ultimo dedo um grito angustiado ecoou pelo lugar.

\- Atrasei na minha volta para entregar a vocês as roupas e algemas porque colhi informações sobre esse lugar. Dizem que no inverno os gritos podem ser ouvidos em Sureibu Airando. - o Uchiha comentou e deu de ombros.

Agora lhes restava a parte mais difícil da missão: encontrar, resgatar e proteger Hyuuga Hinata e sair desse lugar com o máximo de pessoas do grupo vivas.

* * *

Eita missãozinha da peste! Será que vai sair todo mundo vivo? Acho que não... Mwahahahaha.

Hora de começar a matar personagens!

 **S. Tavares** , ta de boa não comentar em um ou outro. As vezes é realmente difícil ficar mandando reviews. Eu geralmente leio fanfics de madrugada e acabo não sabendo o que mandar como review hehe. Sou um péssimo exemplo. Mas vamos lá! Gostou né? Porque o monstro é a coisa mais fofa e bonitinha desse mundo! A Hina ta sofrendo... Ta sofrendo, mas podia ser pior! Ele só encosta nela pra dar banho. A maior parte do sofrimento dela é a solidão por ter que passar o dia num quartinho sozinha. Eu ri de vocÊ falando do Shika, mas convenhamos... Tem horas que um macho com a personalidade do Nara todo desgrenhado ganha um apelo... *-*

Relaxa que minha vida amorosa também tá ó: ''ok''. Mas agradeçam por isso porque não sei se conseguiria escrever tantas fanfics e lança-los com um boy a tiracolo. ´-´ele ia atrapalhar meu hobby. Sobre matar alguém... To conversando com um certo Shinigami pra ver quem tem a alma mais valiosa. Vai que não preciso matar todo mundo e deixar só o Uchiha e a Hyuuga? Ou só a Hyuuga? Vai que...

Sobre a Ino e o Sai, tenho ainda uma outra surpresa pra revelar, que vai deixar todo mundo louco de raiva quando eu mata-la. Ah! Não seja dramática, não sou ruim a esse ponto. Gosto do Sai, então se matar a Yamanaka mato ele também! ´u´ To considerando matar o Naruto E a Sakura. O que acha deles morrerem abraçadinhos a caminho de Konoha? Qualquer coisa o Sasuke vira o Nanadaime e fica tudo certo! Ate o próximo! Beijos!

 **BarbaraGava** , nah! Ainda não matei ninguém. E já tenho uns três capítulos além desse. Mentira! Acabei de lembrar que sim, já matei alguém, mas não se preocupe. Acho que vocÊ está enganada sobre a parte da fic não ser tão sobrenatural. Tenho algumas cartas na manga MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA OBS: na hora que eu a matar, nessa fic. Vai ser definitivo. Sakura é legal. Meio assustadora e vaca de vez em quando, mas ela é legal. Posso tentar levar os feelings. Foco mulher! Foco! Foca nessa fic! Haha, boys imaginários... E eu pensando que quem precisava de mais um ano de psicologa era eu! Zoa. Zoa. Realmente preciso voltar lá '-' To pensando em escrever dois livros, vc compraria um? ( nossa que desvio de assunto!) Enfim, Toneri é meu! Sai pra lá! Vou procurar essa fanfic depois. To gostando de O Pergaminho porque achei varias formas de fazer o povo sofrer. Me sinto um pouco sádica ao olhar minhas fics, mas é como dizem: antes deixar seus demônios se manifestarem em algo inofensivo que esperar eles estourarem pra valer! Imagina se eu nascesse uma psicopata? Negada tava ferrada! Tempo ta ficando até legal, mas por enquanto ta mais focada no Hashirama e na Hina, porque preciso introduzir o Madara com cuidado ( continuo achando que ta meio bosta, mas enfim) Beijos e até! **amy23,** haha valeu! A coisa ainda vai ficar melhor! Beijos e até!


	6. A infiltração

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Se tivessem sido atacados logo no início, Shikamaru não estaria tão temeroso. O inimigo sabia que estavam ali, mas não havia dado o ar de sua graça. Haviam subido milhares de escadas e dobrado inúmeros corredores seguindo sempre o som dos gritos, mas não haviam sido atacados. Olhou ao redor apenas para se certificar do status mental de cada um.

Ino mantinha sua mão entrelaçada com a de Sai e não parecia disposta a solta-la tão cedo. Sakura revezava em tentar conversar com Sasuke - e ser respondida com silêncio - e tentar distrair-se falando sobre coisas banais com Naruto. Sasuke seguia junto de si em sua maneira taciturna.

A tensão quase podia ser vista pairando no ar.

O Nara não aguentou e acendeu o cigarro. O cheiro de tabaco inundando suas narinas. Desde a morte de Asuma aquele era seu modo mais comum de se acalmar para pensar racionalmente.

Ou seu inimigo era estúpido e estava subestimando-os, ou era forte o suficiente para derrubar todos eles juntos. Infelizmente seu palpite estava na última opção. Murmurou um 'problemático' e tentou pensar no porque de não ter recusado a missão quando teve chance. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de Hinata, no modo que ela havia lhe oferecido conselhos sobre como pedir desculpas para Temari depois de uma discussão de ambos poucos dias antes da morena ser sequestrada. Seu peito apertou e lembrou que, ainda que soubesse de todos os detalhes da missão antes, não a recusaria. Afinal depois de Ino, Hinata era sua melhor amiga - e dava os melhores conselhos quando o assunto era uma certa Sabaku loira.

Suspirou.

Se tudo fosse pelo pior caminho... Pelo menos havia enviado um falcão para Konoha enquanto os outros dormiam antes de seguirem para Haiiro no machi com uma carta onde se despedia de todos e confessava seu amor por uma certa embaixadora de Sunagakure.

* * *

\- Hinata?

Ela abriu os olhos sonolentos e buscou por quem havia chamado-a no escuro.

\- Nós vamos adiantar algumas coisinhas. Não posso esperar até a próxima madrugada. Temos visita e quero apresentá-la como minha esposa antes do sol nascer.

Ela arregalou os olhos ainda embriagada pelo sono e assistiu-o enquanto o homem se aproximava e a erguia no colo.

\- Não precisa ter medo, vou cuidar muito bem de você. - ele sussurrou ao perceber que ela tremia.

Ela não conseguiu sequer grunhir em resposta e acabou dormindo novamente enquanto ele a carregava.

* * *

Hinata acordou novamente em lugar totalmente diferente. Tinha seus pulsos atados acima de sua cabeça presos contra a maca de ferro em que estava deitada. Seus pés também estavam presos junto na outra extremidade da superfície, deixando-a imóvel e totalmente esticada com o busto virado para a chapa metálica e as costas viradas para o teto. Percebeu, ao erguer o rosto, que haviam tubos ligando-a às grossas pardes. Por eles passava um líquido, no qual ela não conseguia discernir a cor na escuridão, que corria direto para dentro dela.

Abriu a boca para gritar para que ele retirasse aqueles tubos dela e a libertasse, mas nenhum som a deixou. Então apenas respirou fundo e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Nunca se sentira tão indefesa.

* * *

Ele trabalhava nas cobaias com avidez. Não tinha muito tempo até que os visitantes o encontrassem e era melhor que tivesse ao menos próximo de finalizar tudo quando fosse atacado. A cobaia gritou mais uma vez e ele grunhiu. Não tinha tempo para silenciar sua vítima. Outras coisas eram mais importantes.

\- Mestre?- uma feminina voz idosa chamou-o.

\- Sim?

\- Eles estão um andar abaixo de nós e estão avançando rapidamente.

Suspirou.

\- Ative as armadilhas, isso deve atrasá-los.

\- Hai.

* * *

Sai não teve tempo sequer de gritar para alertar todos. Seu único instinto foi derrubar Ino e protegê-la com o próprio corpo. Pôde ouvir Sasuke xingar e Shikamaru exclamar um ' problemático' abafado. Sakura havia soltado um grito estrangulado e pelo som agudo que Naruto soltou ele devia ter feito como Sai, mas havia sido atingido enquanto tentava proteger a Haruno.

\- Precisamos de Sakura viva para curar qualquer eventual ferida em Hinata! - Sasuke gritou. - Continue a protegê-la custe o que custar, Naruto!

\- Ia protegê-la de qualquer forma, Teme. Eu amo a Sakura-chan, Dattebayo!

\- Apenas tentem rastejar até o final do corredor sem serem atingidos! - Shikamaru gritou.

Começaram a se arrastar tentando não serem atingidos pelos senbons azulados ( com certeza estavam pingando veneno). Não sabiam o que os esperava na próxima esquina, nem sequer conseguiam especular. Esse inimigo era complexamente imprevisível e trabalhava com ataques simples, porém fatais.

* * *

\- Hokage-sama?

\- Hn?

\- Você tem certeza de que eles vão se sacrificar por ela?

Kakashi suspirou e retirou seu olhar da Vila que dormia do outro lado da janela e virou-se para seu visitante da madrugada.

\- Talvez não queiram fazê-los. O instinto de todos nós é egoísta... Mas tenho um palpite que Sasuke irá matá-los num piscar de olhos se achar que precisa fazê-lo.

\- Como consegue confiar cegamente no garoto que um dia já nos traiu, que já pensou em nos destruir?

O Hatake suspirou.

\- Hiashi-sama... Não confio cegamente em Sasuke, apenas o conheço bem o suficiente para saber como usá-lo à nosso favor sem precisar força-lo a nada.

\- Minha filha não significa nada para o Uchiha.

\- Talvez não significasse nada antes. Mas agora ela significa uma guerra iminente. Hinata é uma bomba esperando fazer contato com alguma superfície rígida o suficiente para fazê-la estourar.

Hiashi esfregou a ponte de seu nariz e grunhiu.

\- Que Kami nos proteja.

Kakashi riu por debaixo da máscara.

\- E pensar que por todo esse tempo eu pensava que você era um péssimo pai tentando se livrar da filha.

Hiashi apenas lançou um olhar frio antes de suspirar. Sentia-se impotente.

* * *

Hanabi abraçou o primo enquanto continuava a chorar. Havia acordado no meio da madrugada com sede e ido para a cozinha beber um pouco de água. Tudo havia ido perfeitamente bem até que o copo trincou e depois estourou na mão dela, lançando vidro e água por todo lugar. Seu primeiro pensamento foi para Hinata e ela não conseguiu evitar o grito que escapou de si.

Aquele era um dos copos que Hinata havia comprado em uma missão em Suna quando ainda tinha 13 anos. Ele era de vidro e parecia com qualquer outro copo de vidro simples a primeira vista, mas por dentro do vidro haviam finos ornamentos feitos com prata que reluziam quando a luz batia neles.

Neji, que havia corrido para a cozinha ao ouvir o grito, se abaixou e começou a catar os cacos, seus dedos se ferindo e sujando-os de sangue.

\- A Nee-chan...

\- Eu sei, Hanabi, também temo por ela. - Neji murmurou.

* * *

Sasuke grunhiu. No final do corredor acabavam os senbons sendo atirados na horizontal, mas começava a chuva na vertical. Mal teve tempo de sacar a kusanagui para bloquear a primeira onda e agradeceu mentalmente a ação rápida da Kyuubi, que num minuto dividia o controle com Naruto e logo envolveu todos com seu chakra e condensou-o formando um escudo ao redor de cada um. Correram em direção a escada no final do corredor e a subiram rapidamente, esforçando-se ao máximo para não caírem nos pontos onde a escada era falsa e cedia com o mínimo peso levando qualquer um a uma queda livre de no mínimo sete andares.

Porque alguém como Hinata, havia nascido com um segredo como esse?, ele se perguntava. Sabia que ninguém havia nascido mais perfeita para o cargo, mas que isso apenas piorava toda a situação. Ela era o alvo mais improvável, por ser aparentemente uma das mais fracas kunoichis de sua geralmente, principalmente quando comparada à Sakura. Mas era justamente isso o que a tornava um alvo tão frágil.

* * *

Hehehe, os capítulos andam meio curtos. Só reparei agora. Maldito word que faz tudo parecer maior.

 **BarbaraGava** , o bagulho ta louco! Descobri que to desenvolvendo um estilo próprio nas minhas fanfics. Sou boa com dramas sobrenaturais. Então algo meio sobrenatural vai rolar sim. Guarde sua curiosidade, você vai precisar dela! Matar é uma habilidade minha :3 Só não revelo quem vai morrer primeiro. Psicólogos são legais. uhuuul! tenho compradores! Já to pensando em mudar a fic MadaHina pra IzuHina, e gostei muito da ideia ( to mudando muito hahaha) Beijos!

 **uchiha himitsu** , pior que perdeu! Que coisa feia! Ele se parecia com o Toneri, mas agora já mudei tudo por causa de vocês. Agora ele tá menos delicia, mas ganhou mais personalidade c:

Ele é fofo! Um ursão fofão! Pó deixar que vou dar um jeito na Haruno. Concordo com você. Acho que o que me fez gostar menos da Sakura no mangá é que ela se humilha muito, enquanto a Hinata só ficava parada num canto por causa da timidez. Naruto está sendo Naruto, pelo menos acho que ele ta sendo meio fiel dessa vez.  
Relaxa que não vou ser má a ponto de ferir a Hina desse jeito. Pelo menos não nessa fic.

Ela jaja vai ser libertada. Sasu-kun tem um coração apesar de tudo, então ele ta se sentindo meio culpado mesmo, haha T.T Hinata é a pessoa mais improvável pra ser alguém importante. Por isso é tão legal trabalhar com ela nessas situações. A morte está se aproximando, mas vai demorar um pouco. Beijos!

 **santiago-chan,** eu sempre demoro um pouco hehe. São muitas fics ao mesmo tempo haha A Sakura é meio medrosa e reclamona mesmo, faz parte da personalidade dela, eu acho. Relaxa que o Shika ta a salvo. Até!


	7. Amor

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Hinata ouviu alguns sons de batalha, mas não conseguia dizer ao certo de onde eles viam. Pareciam sons distantes e ecoavam no lugar em que estava. Cogitou por um momento estar alucinando e ouvindo os sons das batalhas que já presenciara.

Ou talvez só fosse _aquilo_ voltando para atormentá-la.

Não sabia bem ao certo quando _aquilo_ começara, mas sabia que estava agarrado a si e que algumas horas se manifestava. Nos últimos anos, principalmente durante e após a guerra, havia ficado mais forte, muito mais intenso e duradouro que antes. Chegara a visitar Tsunade para pedir ajuda, para pedir uma cura. Porém tudo que a mulher fizera foi encará-la longamente em choque e, com tristeza, lhe dizer que não podia ajudar em nada, que seria um fardo que ela deveria carregar até a sua morte.

Tentou se remexer inquieta, mas percebeu que mal tinha forças para fazê-lo. Com o canto dos olhos viu seu sequestrador entrar. Ele lhe sorriu de forma cansada. Entrou devagar, como quem não quer nada, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela. Logo as mãos dele corriam-lhe a face num gesto de conforto.

\- Sei que lhe pareço um inimigo. Sei que se assustou quando te arranquei da sua família e te prendi aqui. Mas eu sei o que você é, sei o quão valiosa é e só quero te proteger. Não estou aqui para lhe fazer mal. Quero reduzir a dor que você sente, por isso te coloquei aqui, nessa sala. Nunca mais vai ter que se preocupar com todas aquelas coisas horríveis que lhe aconteciam e não ocorriam com mais ninguém. Só preciso que confie em mim.

Ela o fitou longamente. Ele era um homem infinitamente belo. Seu modo de falar, além de elegante e gentil, carregava uma preocupação com ela que chegava a ser desconcertante. Sabia que ele era sempre honesto com ela e que preferia calar-se a mentir, e talvez fosse por isso que agora a morena se mantinha em um silêncio submisso, sem gesticular nada com os lábios. Por que lutar se ele queria seu bem? Por que atacá-lo se ele nunca tentara feri-la? Mesmo no dia do incêndio, nem uma única chama tocou a pele pálida dela. As únicas feridas que carregava eram as causadas pelas algemas, mas ele sempre as limpava, passava pomadas para ajudar a cicatrizar e as enfaixava com gaze.

Ele se curvou e seu corpo se precipitou sobre o dela.

\- Você acha que, com um pouquinho de paciência, ou talvez por força do hábito, poderia me amar? - ele perguntou.

Ele soou tão puro, tão inocente e inseguro em sua pergunta, que ela não teve outra opção além de sorrir. O gesto fora tão repentino que o homem recuou antes de entender a expressão na face dela. Ficara de tal forma tocado que se aproximara novamente como se para confirmar o que havia ocorrido.

Por algum motivo ela se sentia inclinada a ficar ao lado dele. Em toda sua vida não capturara o coração de ninguém, mas agora aquele belo homem estava ali, fazendo de tudo para cuidar dela e mantê-la junto a si, sempre prometendo um dia se casar com ela. Então por que não deveria aceita-lo?

\- Voltarei daqui uma hora e então ficaremos juntos para sempre, ok?

Ela continuou a sorrir timidamente para ele e concordou. O homem se afastou, mas logo voltou.

\- Se eu lhe devolver a voz, promete não gasta-la à toa? Promete preservá-la?

Ela assentiu.

Ele pareceu refletir consigo mesmo se realmente devia confiar nela. Acabou decidindo favorecê-la e pousou as mãos na garganta dela. Murmurou um jutsu e desfez o selo que a privava de sua voz. Beijou a testa dela e sorriu. As bochechas espremendo levemente os olhos.

\- Fique aí quietinha, por favor. Tem gente tentando me matar e vão matá-la também se a virem. Então não faça barulho algum, ok?

\- H- hai. – respondeu com a voz fraca pela falta de uso.

* * *

Sasuke bufou irritado. Não conseguiria recitar a quantidade de armadilhas que havia desviado, pois não era nelas que estava sua mente, mas na porta no final desse corredor estreito e cinzento. Na frente da porta a mesma senhora que os guiara para dentro do castelo o fitava com um olhar vazio.

\- Não posso deixar que passam desse ponto.

\- Não queremos te matar, Baa-chan! – gritou Naruto em algum lugar atrás de si.

\- Também não gosto de matar crianças, garoto. Mas meu Mestre ordenou para que não permitisse que estrassem agora.

Ino deu um passo adiante e Sai se juntou a ela.

\- Nós dois cuidaremos da senhora. Resgatem Hinata. – a Yamanaka disse com voz determinada.

\- Lembrem-se: se pensarem que é preciso, não hesitem em se matarem. – o Nara falou.

A senhora entrou na posição de seu haka de modo fluido e perfeito. Ino estendeu as mãos e respirou fundo com Sai poucos passos atrás de si. Os outros recuaram um pouco. A senhora lançou-se para frente e as mãos dela brilharam antes de acertarem o chão. Uma onda de energia correu pelas paredes estourando as lâmpadas. Veneno começou a brotar do alto das paredes. Ino gritou e deixou sua mente escapar do corpo, o marido a segurou logo em seguida. No fim do corredor a governanta parou em choque.

\- Shintenshin no Jutsu concluído com sucesso. – Sai anunciou.

Os outros não hesitaram um segundo e continuaram a avançar. Sasuke, como o prometido, invocou algumas serpentes para ajudá-los. Guardando outra porta grande e pesada haviam gêmeos. Ambos eram homens negros e gigantes, suas cabeças quase tocavam o teto e seus ombros eram da largura de uma porta normal. Nas bochechas de ambos haviam marcas queimadas como marcas de lágrimas eternamente derramadas. Selos cobriam seus braços nus e os olhos castanhos dos irmãos não possuíam brilho algum.

\- Sakura, agora é com você e Sasuke. Eu e Naruto vamos ficar com esses grandalhões.

A rosada assentiu e parou ao lado do Uchiha. Ambos ficaram em silêncio enquanto Naruto preparava seu Rasenshuriken e o Nara expandia suas sombras. Os gêmeos se moveram um pouco para atacarem os intrusos e nesse breve instante Sasuke se lançou para frente e estilhaçou a porta com uma Chidori. Sakura lançou-se pouco depois e, se não fosse pelo Uzumaki, um dos gêmeos teria pego o tornozelo dela e a esmagado contra a parede espinhenta desse corredor.

A Haruno perdeu o ar por um segundo ou dois, mas continuou a correr. Não se daria o luxo de olhar para trás e deixar o medo tomar o controle de seu corpo. Fixou o olhar nas costas amplas do moreno e o seguiu. As paredes do corredor começaram a pingar com um líquido azul ciano e a se fecharem. Medo começou a consumi-la quando percebeu que pelo seu mero atraso na hora de passar pela porta, talvez não alcançasse o final do corredor antes de ser prensada.

\- Só continue a correr! Não ouse parar Sakura. – a do Uchiha a retirou de seus devaneios. – Esse líquido azulado na parede é uma toxina altamente poderosa. É radioativa e extremamente difícil de retirar. Você deve apertar o passo para não deixar que uma gota sequer encoste na sua pele... Ou você morrerá em menos de sete dias de forma lenta e altamente dolorosa.

Sakura novamente se perguntou porque a vida de Hinata valia tanto. Não era como se não gostasse da menina. Hinata sempre foi uma moça doce e adorável, mas... Algo sobre ela simplesmente parecia fora do lugar para a Haruno. Ninguém podia ser tão paciente, tão meiga, tão suave e não quebrar quando tudo era arrancado de você. A menina era um poço de amabilidade e altruísmo e parecia não se importar. As pessoas não são assim. Sakura sempre esperou por um ato da Hyuuga que fosse que denunciasse uma Licença Moral ou qualquer outro distúrbio psiquiátrico, mas não havia nada. Nada.

A Haruno sentiu a súbita vontade de chorar. Por que logo quando pensou que finalmente teria tudo que sempre sonhou, as coisas lhe foram arrancada e a morte lhe foi prometida? Ela finalmente havia conseguido o respeito de Sasuke e pensou que iria conseguir namorá-lo, até conseguira ficar as sós com ele algumas vezes nos últimos meses conversando e rindo. Mas agora ele estava pronto para matá-la a qualquer momento. Ela finalmente havia conseguido uma posição de prestígio como ninja e como médica e agora, agora isso tudo ia se desfazer como fumaça porque aceitou partir numa missão para salvar uma amiga na qual ela sequer confiava muito e terminar morta.

Morta.

* * *

Lalalala passeando no bosque lalalala Dessa vez não atrasei por estudos. Sorry pessoal, mas eu tinha uma maratona de Total Drama All Stars ( a temporada inteira em dois dias), Deadpool ( ou Pool, Dead - entendedores entenderão...), Creed, Star Wars, Lie to Me, The Blacklist, Kingsman, Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginarios e por ultimo e mais importante que todo o resto: Meninas Superpoderosas. *-* E de quebra passei na lista de espera pruma universidade. To feliz a bessa!

 **hime23,** falta a revelação por trás do real motivo do sequestro e da missão! É isso que falta, mas gosto de enrolar e terminar o capítulo antes de entregar tudo de mãos beijadas mwahahahaha É o preço a se pagar pela emoção. Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que continue gostando!

 **tutmachareth,** aaaaah ele não é um bom pai, ele só é um pai. E pais se preocupam. Se ele fosse um bom pai a Hina saberia que ele a ama. J Pais se preocupam, afinal ele a botou no mundo. Fiz uma cena normal, apesar de como ele soa muitas vezes no anime e no mangá, ele não a odeia. Emeu pai parece ele, só que no meu caso a irmã mais nova sou eu. A Sakura está viva pq vou restaurar a honra dela que o Tio Kishi destruiu. Spoiler da vez: o sequestrador é ''família''. Até!

 **BarbaraGava** , eu não mato. Eu suspendo a vida temporariamente. Curiosidade me fez entrar na Universidade ( siiiim eu passeiiiii, não é tão boa, de renome e etc. mas contanto que eu não pague 4000 por mês nela... UHUUUUL). O monstrão é muuuuito gato ( eu acho) e por culpa de vcs ele pintou o cabelo, roubou o olho de outra pessoa e botou na cara e é irmão de um bad boy. A Hina tem uma habilidade ligada ao Sasu-kun. Que não explode, só é manipulável. Not Sakura, a Ino vai pro saco preto do necrotério primeiro. Ao menos vai chegar lá. To empacada nele, sabe como é, o livro ou as fanfics, ou minha vida pessoal. Escolha difícil T.T Beijoooos!


	8. Ino

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Ele observou os traços do rosto dela uma última vez antes de trancafiá-la novamente. Temia perdê-la. Observou o laboratório ao seu redor e respirou fundo. Pegou uma vela acesa e a soltou em um de seus béqueres. Em segundos o líquido começou a pegar fogo e as chamas brilharam esverdeadas, a fumaça que saía era um verde escuro e ele aproximou o produto dos dutos de ventilação. A fumaça começou a ser sugada e logo seria jogada em todos os cômodos.

Pegou suas anotações e as atirou no incinerador. Se fosse um desses pesquisadores loucos como Orochimaru, a queima de arquivos seria mais difícil. Mas ele não era um deles. Todas as notas importantes estavam muito bem guardadas em seus olhos e não estavam anotadas em nenhum lugar. Bastava pegar os ácidos certos, fazê-los reagir com os compostos certos e logo todas suas cobaias aspirariam veneno e morreriam.

Se aproximou do duto que ligava todas as cobaias e despejou um veneno que particularmente amava. Era a junção do veneno de algumas cobras, insetos e plantas. Uma vez dentro da circulação de um animal, um processo de necrosarem se iniciava. Como ele adicionou alguns ingredientes a mais para facilitar a ação da substancia e espalha-la mais rápido, não demoraria mais que meia hora para que todos eles começassem a cair aos pedaços.

O homem se olhou no espelho e respirou fundo. Olhos pretos o encaravam de volta. Se perguntou por um momento o que diria seu irmão mais velho sobre o modo que utilizou para viver durante as últimas décadas. Se perguntou como estaria o mundo se nada tivesse ido para o pior lado.

Lágrimas lhe brotaram nos olhos e ele respirou fundo. Não importava. Nada mais importava, só ela.

Certificou-se de que a porta estava cerrada e devidamente selada e seguiu novamente para onde Hinata estava. Devia fazer tudo da melhor e mais rápida forma possível.

* * *

Sasuke encarou a nova porta no caminho com desgosto. Desde que atravessara o corredor envenenado parecia estar preso num labirinto infinito. Fitou a porta longamente de maneira pensativa e sorriu. Essa parecia mais densa e rígida que todas as outras, então seja lá o que houvesse atrás era mais importante do que todas aquelas armadilhas.

\- Sakura.

\- H- hai?- disse ela entre arfadas. Estava tremendo devido ao medo.

\- Preciso que quebre essa porta.

\- Uh?

Ela parou e encarou-o. Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha pela demora dela e virou-se para fitar a expressão confusa da moça.

\- É revestida de borracha. Usar a Chidori é inútil contra borracha porque é um isolante e usar fogo é inútil porque morreremos intoxicados pela fumaça antes de atravessarmos a porta.

A Haruno respirou fundo e estalou os dedos. Concentrou-se, fitou a porta e...

\- SHANARO!

A porta foi ao chão. Ela sorriu e ouvir sua inner elogiar o serviço. Olhou ao redor curiosa, mas nenhuma arma foi acionada. Parecia um... Laboratório? Ouviu Sasuke grunhir e se virou para vê-lo parado de frente para um quadro. Na imagem haviam dois clãs um ao lado do outro, mas uma mulher de vestido branco estava posicionada na frente do clã vestido de preto e uma mulher vestida de preto estava na frente do clã vestido de branco.

* * *

Sai abraçou Ino e sentiu algo úmido escorrer de seus olhos. Percebeu que estava chorando. Chorando por ela. A batalha contra a senhora havia sido rápida, porém cruel. Em algum momento durante a execução do jutsu da Yamanaka, a governanta conseguiu agir por conta própria e fazer um bushin sem o controle da outra. Foi naquele momento que as coisas saíram do controle.

Sai tinha tentado proteger a amada da primeira onda de senbons envenenados e acabou sendo atingido por alguns no processo. Seus desenho formaram uma barreira protetora ao redor de ambos, mas logo viraram tinta empoçada com a quantidade de ataques que estavam recebendo. A senhora acabara por se mostrar uma profunda conhecedora de venenos e armas leves, incapacitando-os rapidamente.

O moreno ficou paralisado por causa do veneno que o atingira e teve que assistir, um pouco tonto, como a velha atingia sua amada e caia aos poucos também. Ino lutou com tudo que tinha para oferecer e as cobras que Sasuke deixara para protege-los também atacavam a velha, envenenando-a sempre que ela se movia.

Apesar de lutar tendo venenos como sua maior arma, a governanta não era imune a eles. Isso a fez cair antes deles, mas não reduziu tanto os danos infligidos. Com uma última tentativa de para-los, ela fez uma cortina de veneno se mover na direção de ambos. As duas cobras deram seu máximo para envolve-los e protege-los, mas não puderam cobrir todas as partes e Ino, que de última hora havia se jogado sobre o marido paralisado no chão para protege-lo, teve uma grande parte de suas costas banhadas pelo líquido viscoso e tóxico.

Agora a Yamanaka estava morrendo lentamente, seu corpo imóvel sobre o corpo imóvel do marido, um sorriso em seus lábios finos e lágrimas descendo de seus olhos. Aos poucos o veneno nele foi perdendo o efeito e ele conseguiu abraça-la utilizando apenas um braço, sentia algo úmido escapar de seus olhos também.

\- S-Sai...

Ele soluçou. Por que doía tanto? Por que fazia seu peito se comprimir vê-la em tal estado? Era como a sensação que seus livros descreviam e... Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro grudou em sua face.

\- Ino... Sabe quando te disse que não entendia por completo o que é amor? E que você me respondeu que me mostraria cada uma das faces do amor com o tempo? – perguntou com a voz rouca e embargada.

\- Uhum. – ela grunhiu com os olhos semicerrado, tentando manter-se acordada.

\- Eu te amo. Eu te amo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Da maneira que me faz sorrir e... Da maneira que me faz chorar. Por favor, não morra Ino. Por favor. Por favor.

Ela apenas sorriu miúdo em resposta. Não tinha força sequer para formar uma palavra e ele chorou mais forte ao perceber isso.

* * *

\- Hinata.

\- Você voltou. - ela murmurou com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu.

\- Eu disse que ia voltar. Querida, preciso te contar algumas coisas antes de iniciarmos o ritual.

\- E o que é?

\- Quando o clã Uchiha surgiu do Hyuuga, algumas coisas não foram separadas. Foram apenas invertidas. Existe uma aliança que une ambos os clãs.

Ela o fitou confusa.

\- E essa aliança vem até ambos os clãs na forma de pequenas menininhas recém-nascidas que crescem predestinadas a se casarem com alguém do clã oposto. Meninas como você.

O resto de sorriso na face dela se desmanchou. Piscou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e a cada vez que cerrava os olhos rostos brilhavam em sua mente. Inúmeras mulheres a fitavam de volta na escuridão.

\- Seu avô colocou um selo em você quando percebeu o quão especial você é. Quando percebeu que era uma escolhida, ele ficou com medo de ter que entregar a herdeira do clã e te selou.

\- E-eu n-não entendo. O quê ...?

\- Está na hora de tirarmos essa coisa de dentro de você. Me desculpe.

\- I- Izu...- ela não conseguiu terminar. Um grito lhe escapou e ela assistiu assustada a maneira que ele ligava novos tubos ao corpo dela.

* * *

.

Eu voltei! Pra postar um capítulo e postar outro sei lá quando! Mas agora tenho internet e hoje tive um pouco de tempo, então bora que bora!

 **hime23,** obrigadaaaaaa! A Universidade é uma superconquista e nos revela a duvida crucial: xerox ou coxinha? Mas como onde to morando a coxinha vem sem catupiri, a tia da xerox já até me adicionou no facebook com menos de um mês de aula hahaha. Isso menina! Você pegou a alma do enredo. A problematica maior dessa fic vai ser justamente as consequências da Síndrome de Estocolmo da Hinata. Sasuke ta no caminho pra salvá-la. Vamos ver o que ele pode fazer. Gosto de fazer as pessoas esperarem, e como agora não tenho mais vida direito fora dos estudos, vou fazer todos esperarem ainda mais. Beijos e te cuida!

 **BarbaraGava,** PASSEI! To na divisa do Uruguai estudando Relações Internacionais e morrendo de frio. MORRENDO. DE. FRIO! O monstro é o Izu... ( me pediram pra transformar ele em alguém de um certo clã, então tá aí). Not Itachi. Not Madara. Sorry. Meus personagens secundários são frutos de uma fértil imaginação ( assisti e li muita coisa diferente enquanto escrevia. É tudo roubado). A Ino vai morrer porque tenho que matar ela, a guria é parte de um plano maior. Sorry. A ligação entre o Sasuke e a Hinata vai começar a ser explicada a partir desse capitulo mesmo. Bajitos! :)


	9. Banshee

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

\- Sasuke-kun?

Ele virou-se para fitá-la. Sua face parecia anormalmente séria. Um grito alto e feminino percorreu o edifício e ele trincou os dentes.

\- A razão de estarmos aqui, é que Hinata é como essas mulheres na frente de clãs opostos. O clã vestido de branco são os Hyuugas e, os de preto são Uchiha. Você pode separar muitas coisas quando uma nova linhagem nasce, mas sempre fica um resquício.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo e suspirou. Seus olhos voltaram para o quadro.

\- Não é muito comum, mas alguns raros clãs possuem uma banshee. O Hyuuga era um desses e, quando meu clã surgiu, também surgiram as nossas. Mas por algum motivo, todas as que nasciam no nosso clã só anunciavam a morte de alguém de olhos brancos, e aquelas que nasciam entre Hyuugas apenas anunciavam a morte daqueles de olhos negros. Nossas banshees são invertidas.

\- Você não vai me dizer que...

\- Hinata é uma banshee. Nossa banshee. Se ela cai nas mãos erradas, podem alterá-la e prever a morte de quem quiser.

\- Isso é ridículo! Banshees só preveem a morte de uma família especifica.

\- Não se você as alimenta com sangue de outra família. – Sasuke começou a olhar ao redor do lugar. Outro grito feminino percorreu o laboratório. - Além de terem seus rostos destruídos pelas lágrimas, quanto mais pessoas elas preveem a morte, mais o sangue delas ficam escassos. Meu clã foi massacrado e, graças ao avô de Hinata, que teve a ideia de selar os poderes dela, ela ainda está viva. Mas o selo está enfraquecendo. Minhas situações de vida ou morte a afetam profundamente. Ela precisa de sangue. E alguém está tentando dar isso a ela.

Sasuke bateu em uma das paredes e sentiu a eletricidade envolver seu braço. Olhou de relance para Sakura e mordeu o interior da bochecha.

\- Por isso Tsunade sempre me fazia doar sangue. Ela entregava meu sangue para Hinata. Eu nunca soube quem era a misteriosa pessoa que recebia minhas doações supostamente anônimas, mas Kakashi me contou quando a levaram.

* * *

Hinata ofegou. Seus olhos vasculharam tudo ao seu redor e ela sentiu vontade de vomitar. No meio da escuridão viu uma face conhecida fitando-a com preocupação.

\- Você está bem?

\- E-eu...- começou a tossir. Desde quando respirar era tão difícil? Por que estava tudo rodando?

\- O selo que seu avô colocou em você era mais forte do que eu esperava. Tinha muito de seu chakra retido e a pureza do seu sangue estava comprometida. Descanse, descanse minha bela esposa.

\- E-eu não entendo... Quando nos casamos?

Ele sorriu.

\- Nossas almas estão ligadas uma a outra, minha amada. Para solidificar essa união, tive de unir nossos sangues. Meu sangue está fluindo de dentro de mim, para dentro de você, selando nossa união.

\- E- estamos casados agora?

\- Sim. Só falta uma cerimônia religiosa, para que sejamos publicamente abençoados. Mas os kamis uniram nossas almas, então somos eternamente um do outro desde nossos nascimentos.

Hinata sorriu. Algo dentro de si gritava que aquele era o homem errado. Que havia um erro e que ela estava ignorando-o totalmente. Mas ela já não sentia vontade de lutar contra ele. Afinal agora ele era seu marido, e como esposa, ela o amava certo?

Certo?

* * *

\- Otou-san?

\- Sim?

-Alguma noticia da Nee-chan?

Silencio.

.

.

.

\- Temo que não haja alguma.

\- Você... Acredita que eles vão conseguir?

Hiashi fitou a filha caçula longamente. Pensou em Hinata, nos gritos e no que ela acreditava serem pesadelos.

\- As vezes não sei se é melhor que ela saia viva.

\- O quê?

\- Se sua irmã sair viva daquele lugar... A dor que ela vai ter que sentir... Eu não sei Hanabi. Seu avô a selou porque eu não aceitei que a sacrificassem, mas desde o inicio ele me disse que enquanto os Uchihas não descobrissem, a melhor opção seria matá-la e poupa-la de toda a dor e sofrimento.

\- Não. Hinata-nee-sama é forte. Ela vai aguentar... Ela...

\- Você já viu uma banshee na sua vida, Hanabi?

Silencio.

\- Eu conheci uma quando era criança. Suas bochechas possuíam listras por onde as lágrimas passaram vezes o suficiente para queimarem e deixarem cicatrizes. Ela sempre falava com uma voz rouca e falhada devido aos gritos que já dera. Ela não dormia. Ela não comia. Ela era um zumbi se movendo pelo clã. - ele suspirou. - Eu não quero ver sua irmã no mesmo estado.

Hanabi fitou o pai em silêncio. Realmente era algo a se pensar.

* * *

A batalha havia sido mais rápida do que ambos esperavam, mas agradeciam por isso. Shikamaru se apoiou na parede e fitou o caminho bloqueado por onde Sasuke e Sakura haviam passado poucas horas antes.

\- Não podemos passar por aqui agora. Vamos voltar, auxiliar Ino e Sai, que já deviam estar aqui, e depois ir atrás deles. Entendido?

\- Hai!

Ambos deram meia volta e refizeram o caminho de volta para onde tinham se separado do casal. Quando masi se aproximavam mais estranhavam a ausência de sons de batalha. Um nó foi se apertando na boca do estômago do Nara em imaginar o que podia estar acontecendo e o que ele tinha quase certeza que tinha acontecido. Fosse o que fosse, o resultado da batalha de Ino, Sai e a governanta não teve um bom final.

Quando finalmente chegaram no local a cena os fez para de correr abruptamente.

Sai segurava uma Yamanaka inconsciente nos braços e chorava silenciosamente com testa colada na dela.

\- A Ino está... - Naruto comeu num sussurro.

\- Acredito que sim, Naruto. Vamos. Precisamos tirar eles daqui. - o Nara disse com a voz mais estável que conseguiu.

Ino era sua amiga de infancia. A loira era sua melhor amiga e junto com o Chouji eles formavam um time quase imbatível no campo de batalha. Perdê-la era... Perdê-la era como perder uma parte de si também. Era como perder Asuma novamente. Shikamaru perguntou-se qual seria a reação de Chouji ao saber da morte dela, mas parou sua linha de raciocínio ao pensar que com o anuncio da morte dela, provavelmente chegaria o anuncio da própria morte. Pensou na esposa e rezou a Kami mentalmente para sair vivo dessa missão.

Shikamaru se agachou ao lado de Sai e apoiou a mão no ombro do parceiro.

\- Me desculpe por não chegar a tempo.

Sai abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para fita-lo. Seus olhos avermelhados pelo choro pousaram no moreno e ele soluçou. Uma. Duas. Três vezes.

\- Ela não está morta. Ao menos não ainda. Traga Sakura. Por favor, traga a Haruno.

Shikamaru se virou para fitar Ino e depois fitou o homem novamente.

\- Não temos acesso a Sakura agora, mas podemos tentar outra coisa. Naruto...

O loiro, que parecia paralisado fitando a Yamanaka, saiu de seu transe e se virou para o Nara.

\- Passe seu chakra pra Ino, precisamos mantê-la viva até a Sakura chegar.

\- Hai!

Em um piscar de olhos o Uzumaki estava ajoelhado de frente para o casal. Suas mãos pairavam sobre o coração de Ino e o chakra fluía de dentro de si para dentro dela.

* * *

Naruto fitou a face pálida de Ino e os lábios roxos. Os batimentos cardíacos já baixos desaceleravam ainda mais. Em algum ponto próximo viriam as convulsões e então tudo acabaria. Esse seria o futuro se ele não revertesse o cenário agora. Era obrigação dele fazê-lo. Aliás não estava tentando salvar apenas a vida da loira.

\- Você vê o mesmo que eu, Naruto? - uma voz há muito conhecida pairou sobre os pensamentos dele.

\- Você também consegue sentir?

\- Eu não sinto. Eu posso vê-lo claramente. Você tem permissão para usar meu chakra nela, garoto. Seu amigo não vai conseguir viver se ele descobrir que perdeu duas pessoas amadas de uma só vez. - a voz da Kyuubi ecoou na mente do loiro.

* * *

Desculpem a minha demora!

 **Luana LS,** que bom que gostou! ALELUIA ALGUÉM ADIVINHOU QUEM É O UCHIHA! Já te amo! Ele é gatinho então ela ainda tá no lucro com o boy. Tenho planos para matar a Sakura, mas tenho que dar cabo da Ino primeiro, infelizmente ta na minha lista de ordem das mortes da fic. Sad story. De qualquer forma, volte sempre e beijinhos!

 **J PEARL-CHAN,** hello! Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz em saber! Infelizmente as mortes nessa fic vão demorar um pouco a ocorrer. Acho que essa vai ser uma das poucas histórias minhas que não é quase uma chacina. Pode deixar que nessa fic nem o Sasuke, nem a Hinata vão morrer ( pelo menos não tenho planos para isso por enquanto). Bora trabalhar na lista de Uchihas famosos pra descobrir que é a alma! Ja dei o inicio do nome dele! Demorar pode ser que demore, infelizmente, mas vamo que vamo! Beijos!

 **Eyerelix,** pausa dramática é o que move o mundo! Eu tô tentando postar quando posso, mas vou continuar postando. Uma hora termino! Beijos!

 **UchihaHimitsu,** alguém tem que morrer! Vambora de Ino! E se você pegar as indiretas do final do cap você perceberá que tem uma surpresinha com a morte dela. Sobre a aliança de clãs... Legal,né? Sobre o que vai rolar com os Uchihas e a Hina... ISSO É MISTERIOOOOO! Beijos!


	10. Inferno

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Ei, você! Você que está em algum lugar do mundo lendo esta história. Quero que me responda uma coisa. Quero que seja sincero ao me responder:

 _Para você, o que seria o inferno?_

Preste bastante atenção na sua própria resposta. Reflita. Agora pense no que outras pessoas que você conhece responderiam. Vou te dar alguns segundos pra pensar sobre isso.

Um.

Dois.

Três.

Quatro.

Cinco.

Seis.

Sete.

Oito.

Nove.

Dez.

Pensou sobre o assunto? Provavelmente sua resposta pessoal difere da de outras pessoas. Provavelmente você sabe que a resposta é relativa, não é exata. Você teve tempo de pensar no que seria seu inferno, mas vou te contar o que _ele_ considerava inferno.

Ele havia nascido num clã de prestígio, mas numa época repleta de tensões. Seu clã vivia numa disputa com o clã Senju o que rendia inúmeras dores de cabeça a ele e a seu irmão mais velho, Madara. Seus outros irmãos haviam morrido devido ao conflito e foi quando um deles estava morrendo que a viu pela primeira vez.

O nome dela era Hyuuga Ren e tal como indicava seu nome, ela era bela como um lírio d'água. Sua pele era extremamente branca, exceto suas bochechas coradas, seus olhos esbranquiçados possuíam algumas manchas lilás e seu cabelo era uma cascata negra. Era a única mulher de cabelos pretos no meio de um clã de cabelos castanhos. E naquele dia, enquanto via seu irmão dar os últimos suspiros, finalmente a notou devido aos gritos que a mulher emitia. Ele não sabia naquele momento que se apaixonaria por aquela moça de quatorze anos que agarrava a própria roupa, rasgando-a de dor, enquanto urrava a morte do Uchiha e lágrimas desciam queimando seu rosto.

Ele começou a observa-la desde então. Odiando cada vez que ela anunciava a morte de alguém em seu clã - não só porque perderia alguém de sua família, mas também porque assistiria dolorido ela urrar por horas ou dias lamentando as perdas antes de acontecerem, porque veria a dor nos olhos e na expressão sempre tão serenos e gentis. Ele percebeu com o tempo que ela dava mais valor a vida do que muitos que conhecia. Em algumas poucas conversas que puderam ter, ela lhe contou sobre como ansiava por tempos de paz, de como todo aquele ciclo de ódio e guerras a machucava e machucava quem ela amava.

O inferno começou quando a guerra entre os Senju e os Uchiha se agravou. Ele assistiu horrorizado como os gritos dela não cessavam, como as cicatrizes que eram finas quando a conheceu se tornaram carne viva e as lágrimas não davam descanso, ferindo mais e mais. Seu desespero foi ao auge quando em uma noite fria, os gritos dela subitamente cessaram. Ele a buscou no silêncio e ao encontra-la desejou não tê-lo feito.

Ela estava nua no centro de uma clareira banhada pelo sangue de alguns Senjus e alguns Uchihas. Havia estrias vermelha pelas costas, braços e pernas onde ela fincara as unhas durante seu sofrimento. O olhar vago dela mirava o céu esperando...

Esperando a dor passar...

Esperando a noite acabar...

Esperando o sofrimento ter fim...

Esperando sua própria morte.

Alguns dos homens ainda agonizavam no chão, mas ela já havia destruído o que lhe restava de cordas vocais gritando até o início do banho de sangue daquele dia. Estava muda e agora gritava sem som. Todas suas lágrimas já haviam caído, então na sua face a unica coisa que escorria era o sangue das feridas que se abriram nas bochechas e nunca mais se fecharam. O corpo esquelético - ela não conseguia mais se alimentar desde que os lamentos deixaram de ter pausas entre eles - estava em posição fetal na grama.

Ele a tomara nos braços com carinho e chorou silenciosamente com a testa colada à dela. Tremeu entre soluços conforme ela ia perdendo o pulso. Sentiu algo em seu rosto e ao abrir os olhos percebeu que ela lhe sorria enquanto limpava uma de suas lágrimas. E com isso ela faleceu.

Izuna nunca tivera tempo para chorar seu luto como devia. Os assuntos do clã o impediram de fazê-lo e logo uma outra banshee substituiu Ren. Mas essa nova banshee não era tão bela e tão gentil quanto a anterior. Tsukiko só tinha a pele cor de lua em comum com Ren, mas em personalidade era amarga e várias vezes tentara cometer suicídio. Foi assistindo o desespero pessoal de Tsukiko e o modo que ela amaldiçoava tanto os Senju quanto os Uchiha pela dor que as mortes lhe infligiam que ele percebeu como a fé de Ren na paz era forte diante de seu sofrimento.

Foi Tsukiko que anunciou sua morte já sem voz para gritar, apenas lamentando em murmúrios. Quando a morte finalmente chegou, tudo que ele pensou foi que finalmente se encontraria com Ren, seu primeiro amor.

Não encontrou.

Seu corpo tinha um selo, aplicado por Madara num momento de desespero, que não deixava sua alma se desprender do corpo. Dormiu profundamente enquanto o irmâo buscava meios de trazê-lo de volta. Mas em meio a todo o caos e esforço de Madara, o homem não tinha percebido que para trazer o irmão mais novo de volta, tinha que devolver seus olhos, ou colocando-os de volta no cadáver selado ou destruindo-o. Foi só com o fim da Quarta Guerra Ninja, com a morte de Obito e destruição dos olhos que um dia pertenceram a Izuna que este pôde voltar a vida.

Ele vagou sem rumo por algum tempo. Seus olhos, que haviam sido destruídos, por algum motivo começaram a se regenerarem e aos poucos o andarilho cego, já não era tão cego assim. Em seus tempos vagando sem finalidade ouviu ninjas e civis contarem as façanhas da Guerra e as outras batalhas daquele período. E foi num bar, enquanto ouvia mais uma das narrativas que ele a viu pela primeira vez.

A mulher trajava roupas civis, mas possuia um modo de andar elegante e seu tom ao falar mostrava uma educação de alta classe. Ficou observando-a até que ela se virou e seus olhos se encontram. Os olhos dela não lhe deixaram dúvidas, era uma Hyuuga. Mas não era qualquer Hyuuga.

Ela era o reflexo da falecida Ren. A altura, os olhos, as bochechas coradas, a pele branca, o rosto delicado, a postura, o sorriso gentil... Tudo nela o fazia sentir que estava olhando para Ren. A única diferença entre ambas era que o cabelo dessa menina era azulado e o de seu antigo amor era preto como carvão.

Ele não sabia exatamente como, mas conseguiu autorização para viver em Konohagakure por um ano. Por todo esse tempo ele estudou sobre o que tinha acontecido em sua ausência e conseguiu unir informações sobre a misteriosa garota no bar. Foi durante esse período que percebeu as idas e vindas dela ao hospital. Ao conseguir determinar o padrão de idas dela, se feriu propositalmente e foi ao hospital com o propósito de descobrir o porque dela ir até lá mesmo quando não era seu turno de trabalho.

Levaram onze meses e vinte e quatro dias pra ele descobrir que ela era uma banshee.

Foi quando conseguiu autorização para sair da vila e, obcecado com a descoberta, começou a tentar descobrir uma cura para a condição dela e uma forma de poder torná-la sua.

Izuna se apaixonou por Hyuuga Hinata ao ver nela a mulher que havia perdido. Foi assim que os dois terminaram ali, naquele momento, deitados lado a lado e de mãos dadas, fitando um ao outro.

* * *

I'm back. Gostaram? Diz que sim pq tô fazendo isso de madrugada quando amanhã tenho aula.

 **Artpu,** obrigada! A Ino vai permanecer em stand by por um tempinho. Nada preocupante. E não, eu só posto minhas fics no Spirit quando tenho elas inteiras já. Então só passam pelo processo de revisão antes de serem postadas lá. Beijos e até!

 **lalykuran,** olha você por aqui! Ta gostando da fic? A Ino vai ficar em stand by, sua alma está esperando para ser ceifada e vai esperar mai um pouquinho. Quando/Se ela morrer, também vou chorar pelo Sai T.T E sobre a Hina, é basicamente isso desse capítulo e dos anteriores, talvez um ou outro detalhe seja posteriormente apresentado. Hahahaha e porque o povo tem mania de querer transformar minhas fics em filme/livro/seriado? Hahahahaha Então, sobre Boa Noite... Em algum futuro, próximo ou não. Não sei. Eu perdi o fio da meada e meu estilo de enredo já não é mais o mesmo. Beijos e até!

 **hime- 23,** se acalma que as bombas ainda não terminara! Beijos!

 **BarbaraGava,** I'M BACK! Hinata é tipo personagem de novela mexicana ou drama francês, nasce pra sofrer. Vou mudar o nome dela pra Maria! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY CHUTOU O NOME CERTOOOOOO! Ino é preocupação de outros capítulos. A Kyuubi é um amor. Aliás melhor personagem! Beijinhos!


	11. Casados?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Sentia-se cada vez mais fraco. Se aproximou dela com movimentos trêmulos e sorriu.

\- Eu preciso que me faça uma promessa, Hinata-hime.

\- S-sim?

\- Eu estou fraco agora e não tenho como te defender. Logo, logo vão nos encontrar. Quero que me prometa que não se esquecerá de mim. Por favor?

\- O que...?

\- Quando te levarem pra longe de mim, diga ao Hokage... Diga à ele que você agora é uma Uchiha e que deseja viver nos limites do nosso distrito. More na minha antiga casa.

\- Izuna-kun...

\- Me desculpe... Mas parece que não doaram sangue o suficiente pra você. Eu não acho que vou sobreviver. Eu... Eu te esperei por tantos anos...

Estrondo.

\- Tantos anos te observando de longe e te vendo sofrer...

Um grito feminino ecoando um ''Shanaro!''.

\- E da primeira vez você partiu sem que eu pudesse impedir...

As luzes oscilaram no que pareceu com uma descarga elétrica.

\- Então eu te encontrei de novo, décadas depois. Tão bela e saudável...

Passos se aproximando.

\- Agora parece que vem vai sumir primeiro sou eu - uma risada fraca -. Me desculpe, Hime... Eu... Eu te amo, Hyuuga...

Passos cadas vez mais próximos.

-Ren.

A porta estalou e se desfez em vários pedaços.

\- IZUNA!- Hinata gritou ao ver os olhos dele se cerrarem. A pele estava pálida e a respiração parecia ter cessado. Viu sombras se moverem ao seu redor e vários estalos e tinidos de objetos hospitalares. Antes de perder a consciência ouviu uma voz semelhante à de Sakura dizer '' Ele morreu por anemia, Sa...ke. A quantidade de sangue está ... baixa em seu -rpo.''

* * *

Sasuke carregava Hinata em seus braços com o máximo de cuidado. Apesar de Sakura alegar que ela apresentava uma forma saudável o suficiente no momento, a palidez na face dela e o modo como ela tremia em seus braços o deixava em dúvida. Havia enrolado-a nos lençóis que encontrara e a tocado com o máximo cuidado para ajustá-la em seus braços. Algo parecia... Fora do lugar no chakra que ela emitia.

Pouco atrás Sakura balbuciava algo consigo mesma enquanto carregava o pergaminho em que selaram o corpo de Izuna.

\- Ino! - a Haruno gritou de forma estrangulada.

Sasuke parou para discernir os vultos no chão e conseguiu discernir seus companheiros sentados ao redor de Naruto e uma extremamente pálida Ino. Suspirou baixinho enquanto observava Sakura correr pra socorrer a amiga de infância. Seu olhar cruzou com o do aprendiz do Hokage e a seriedade nos olhos azuis o fez sentir o coração pesar.

 _Ino estava morrendo._

Desviou os olhos para a morena em seus braços e deixou a mente vagar.

* * *

Fazia aproximadamente 6 horas que tinham saído de Shi no Shima. Haviam se movido pela noite o mais rápido que puderam. Com Ino em estado grave e Hinata inconsciente, eles desejavam chegar em Konoha o mais rápido possível. Atravessaram Sureibu Airando se esgueirando pelas sombras e fazendo questão de não serem vistos por escravos ou seus donos.

Assim que haviam cruzado a fronteira de Sureibu, deram uma pausa para que Sakura avaliasse Ino novamente e Naruto transferir mais chakra. Depois dessa ultima pausa Naruto seguia com uma face séria e triste, se recusando a falar com Sakura desde o momento que discutiram algo acaloradamente enquanto a rósea cuidava da amiga.

Sasuke fitou Shikamaru e percebeu no olhar dele que ambos pensavam na mesma coisa. Com um aceno positivo reduziu seu ritmo, forçando os outros a irem mais devagar também.

\- Vamos parar por agora. Em quatro ou cinco horas estaremos cruzando as fronteiras do país do Fogo, mas preciso de vocês inteiros até lá. - suspirou. - Vamos acampar aqui por duas horas e quero que comam e descansem um pouco.E Naruto, quero falar com você em particular.

Todos pararam e se organizaram para descansar. Sai deitou Ino gentilmente ao seu lado e tentou dormir ( Shikamaru ordenou que o fizesse pelo bem de Ino, pois com todos descansados chegariam em Konoha mais rápido). Sakura começou a tentar estabilizar o chakra de Ino para mantê-la viva por mais algum tempo. Hinata se mantinha inconsciente e Naruto e Sasuke se afastaram um pouco do grupo para conversar. Ambos se sentaram em algumas rochas de onde podiam observar o acampamento sem serem ouvidos.

\- Eu sei que algo aconteceu entre você e Sakura nos arredores de Sureibu Airando. Seja o que for, eu quero que você me conte de uma vez o que é, porque eu tenho a sensação de que estão escondendo algo importante.

Naruto bufou e ergueu o rosto para fitar o céu.

\- Ainda em Shi no Shima, quando vocês retornaram com Hinata, eu estava transferindo meu chakra para Ino e senti... Uma ''coisa''.

\- Que coisa?

Silêncio.

\- Dobe, se seja lá o que for dentro da Ino nos coloca em perigo, _eu preciso saber_!

Naruto virou o rosto na direção do acampamento e fitou a loira imóvel. Queria gritar e fazer um escândalo avisando sobre a condição da moça, mas se segurou pelo bem de Sai.

\- Dobe... - Sasuke sibilou.

\- Ela está grávida. Ino está grávida.

\- O quê?

\- Quando comecei a transferir meu chakra para ela, ainda em Shi no Shima... Eu percebi que algo estava... Estranho. Foi quando Kurama me disse para usar o chakra dele, por que ele também havia sentido. Disse que ia liberar seu chakra pra manter o bebê vivo e que a criança provavelmente seria abortada ou nasceria natimorta se não fizéssemos nada. O bebê de Ino... ele tem dois meses e meio de vida, aproximadamente.

''- Hoje alguém vai morrer. Esse alguém pode ser um dos nossos ou um dos oponentes. Minha melhor aposta seria de que o morto seja aquele que sequestrou Hinata, mas a sorte e os números estão contra nós. Se for necessário que todos nós morramos, isso será feito. As duas únicas pessoas autorizadas a sair daqui com vida são Sasuke e Hinata. [...] O que tentamos não contar para vocês até agora é que essa missão não se trata apenas de resgatar Hinata. É algo muito maior e não podemos falhar, mesmo que isso custe a nossa vida. Sasuke tem carta branca para nos sacrificar se achar que com isso poderá salva-la. Nesse jogo especifico... Nossas vidas não valem nada.'' As palavras de Shikamaru ecoaram na mente do Uchiha. O peso de ter a vida não só de uma companheira de equipe como a de uma criança inocente o deixou desorientado por alguns instantes.

\- Em Sureibu Airando perguntei se Sakura tinha como drenar todo o veneno dentro de Ino e salvar a ela e ao bebê. Ela respondeu que havia um modo, mas que não ia fazê-lo. Ela disse que o filho de Ino e Sai... Está marcado pra morrer. - Naruto sentiu algo molhar seu rosto e percebeu que estava chorando. Sorriu para Sasuke sem sentir graça alguma. A tristeza evidente em seus olhos. - Para salvar Ino e o filho dela só há um jutsu a ser executado que funcione de modo eficiente, mas pra ele funcionar... Você deve doar chakra suficiente para substituir o chakra natural da pessoa. Ao trocar totalmente de chakra o veneno que está matando Ino e o bebê vai parar de surtir efeito.

Silêncio.

\- Por causa da Kyuubi, me ofereci pra reabastecer o chakra da Ino-chan por completo, mas... Sakura me proibiu de fazê-lo. Ela disse que era uma vida por outra vida e que sou muito importante para Konoha pra fazer algo assim.

\- Então.. Ela tem a cura, mas se recusa a salvar a Ino? O chakra da Kyuubi devia ser mais do que suficiente! Ou o meu.

\- Foi o que argumentei! Mas ela se recusa a executar o jutsu.

Sasuke franziu os lábios e se virou para observar a Yamanaka. Viu Sakura terminar de estabilizar o chakra da loira e se afastar. Percebeu que a tinta castanha o cabelo da Haruno já estava se desgastando e deixando o cabelo rosa à mostra.

\- Que merda você está pensando, Haruno? - o Uchiha murmurou pra si mesmo.

* * *

I'm back (?). Sorry não ter caos e destruição e uma porra louca bélica, mas eu pensei por 3 meses e não consegui nada.

Anony, continuei! Tenho planos de um ToneHina, mas não tenho enredo, então vai de IzuHina.

 **lalykuran,** não chore!

 **BarbaraGava** , você sempre gosta dos meus enredos loucos. Izu é amor s2 Ele ama a Ren e se apaixonou pela Renata ( entendeu? Ren + Hinata = Renata!). Falando em coreano, assiste dorama? To vendo Goblin e me derretendo toda. Ninguém desconfia de alguém supostamente morto (?).

 **AnayHyuugaSakamaki,** atualizei agora. Ainda me ama? Eu gosto de matar e ressuscitar o povo. Tio Kishimoto me ensinou a arte. Rainha mesmo! Acertou o boy. Inojin vai morrer e a culpa é da Sakura. Preciso voltar a escrever minhas fics. E sorry não responder no pv. Eu geralmente só lembro de responder quando vou postar um cap novo.

 **Luana LS,** Izuna é gato e louco, mas é um amorzinho! Foi triste o fim dele com a Ren e com a Hina, mas agora vai começar o SasuHina.


	12. Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Uchiha Sasuke, quando questionado sobre sua percepção de si mesmo por Naruto no Primeiro Aniversário do Fim da Quarta Guerra (dia em que ele e seu melhor amigo se permitiram beber múltiplas garrafas de sake sem se preocuparem com mais nada), se descreveu como um ''homem amargo, introvertido e desiludido. Cansado de mais para mudar, mas orgulhoso o suficiente para não cometer suicídio''. Daquele dia para os em que ele se encontra no momento, nada havia mudado na sua visão geral sobre si mesmo.

Quando um homem contabiliza o seu primeiro, de muitos diga-se de passagem, episódio de transtorno de estresse pós-traumático aos 8 anos de idade, sendo este causado pelo massacre de seu próprio clã pelas mãos da pessoa que ele mais confiava, extrovertido e alegre serão os últimos adjetivos que potencialmente serão ligados a ele. Isso não significa, é claro, que por todas as suas décadas de vida ele tivesse sido completamente infeliz. Não. Houveram momentos de felicidade, de alegria, de conforto, de paz... E foram esses momentos que, por serem tão raros na vida de um homem com um passado como o dele, o fizeram valorizar e tratar cada memória e sentimento positivo.

Foi por isso que não conseguiu segurar sua ira quando percebeu que Sakura, presa em suas próprias dores egoístas e perdida na idealização de um futuro que ela não possuía e que, pelo menos a nível subconsciente, ela sabia que jamais teria, possuía a felicidade de seus amigos mais próximos nas mãos e não movia-se para fazê-lo, priorizando suas fantasias em detrimento de uma quase garantida felicidade de outros. Não parecia haver qualquer gota de altruísmo, de abnegação, naquela mulher de cabelos rosados.

Quando percebeu que Ino se contorcia no colo de Sai e cuspia sangue, seu primeiro instinto foi procurar os olhos do outro homem e... O que ele viu... O que ele viu foi uma dor tão profunda que as lágrimas pareciam não saber chegar em seus olhos. Havia choque, havia horror, havia medo e

.

.

.

Havia amor. Tão profundo, tão forte, tão poderoso que fazia o próprio Uchiha sentir tudo junto a ele, tamanha a intensidade que aqueles olhos geralmente inexpressivos transmitiam. Ino, ele percebeu, era tudo que Sai tinha de precioso. Era sua melhor amiga, sua amante, sua família. Seu lar.

\- Cure- a! - Sasuke ordenou tremendo de raiva. Seus olhos díspares encontraram com os jade da Haruno e assistiu como ela hesitou primeiro e depois recuou, recusando-se silenciosamente. - Você sabe como salvá-la! Eu sei que sabe! Salve Ino! SALVE OS DOIS! - Gritou.

Sakura apenas o fitou como se tivesse enlouquecido, então mirara Naruto e percebeu que o Uzumaki devia ter contado para ele o motivo da animosidade de ambos. Ino entrou em uma nova crise de tosse seca e repleta de sangue, convulsionando aos poucos no colo de seu marido. Todos observaram como Sai ergueu a mão que ele havia mantido na parte inferior das coxas dela para carregá-la no colo, e viu que a pele pálida estava rubra com o sangue de sua esposa.

O Uchiha não aguentou mais. Ino estava abortando. Naruto urrou de raiva e frustração diante da cena.

Depois do fim da guerra, Sasuke não se vangloriava mais de ser considerado um gênio, mas naqueles minutos decisivos, ele nunca agradeceu tanto pelo seu talento. Ele precisava que a Haruno os ajudasse, que ela executasse o jutsu e abrisse mão de sua própria vida. Ele havia colocado-a sob o controle de seu Sharingan algumas vezes desde que descobrira sobre a gravidez de Ino poucas vezes atrás e descobrira que só Sakura podia realizar a técnica e que não havia como ela sobreviver à mesma. Sabendo disso, não hesitou em entregar Hinata para Shikamaru e para de frente para a Haruno. Sem pestanejar, beijou os lábios quentes daquela mulher congelada em seu mundo interior e deixou as frases que carregavam o futuro de Ino, Sai e o filho deles escapar por seus lábios:

\- Eu te amo, Sakura. Mas estou morrendo, não vou sobreviver muito tempo depois do fim dessa missão. Prove que me ama e salve Ino e a criança dela, assim terei certeza que você não ficará com ninguém quando eu morrer e poderei me juntar a você no mundo espiritual. Vá, encontre minha família e me espere junto a eles...

Escutar o que ela sempre desejou ouvir cegou a jovem mulher. Era um grande blefe e ambos sabiam disso, mas a esperança cega e manipulável dela a impedia de resistir à tentação, de não se render facilmente para algo que ela sabia não ter volta. Infelizmente, para Sakura, não demorou para que ela corresse para o lado de Ino e começasse a realizar a técnica que custaria sua própria vida. Sorriu todo o tempo enquanto absorvia parte do chakra de Naruto para substituir o chakra do feto e depois começava a pulsar seu próprio chakra pra dentro de Ino. Enquanto o chakra envenenado da amiga começava a se assentar em suas reservas de chakra, Sakura parou de sorrir. Com uma súbita onda de terror, ela fitou assustada o homem que sempre alegou amar com a menina Hyuuga nos braços. Estava substituindo o chakra de Ino pelo seu puro e sugando todo o chakra instável e envenenado dela e do feto para dentro de si. Uma vida por um vida, no caso, duas vidas - pois o dano no chakra da criança ainda não havia sido alto devido à influência do chakra paterno em sua formação.

\- Sasuke-kun... - murmurou.

Sasuke desviou o próprio olhar para o solo abaixo de si envergonhado pelo gesto e disse:

\- Me desculpe, Sakura, mas essa era a única maneira...

\- Eu... - soluço - ... Você mentiu pra mim, certo Sasuke-kun? E-eu sou tão t-tola... P-patética realmente. Você me ama como uma amiga, ou talvez uma irmã... Nunca como mulher, certo?

Silêncio.

\- E-estou com medo - ela confessou num sussurro.

\- Olhe para mim. - Sasuke ordenou e ela o fez. Mirou direto nos olhos rubros dele e com um suspiro tranquilo e um sorriso nos lábios caiu desmaiada ao lado da amiga de infância.

\- Sasuke... - Naruto tentou questionar preocupado. Não sabia como reagir.

\- O desespero dela por ouvir que a amo... A deixou cega de mais para perceber que estava manipulando-a de modo terrível. Ela estava sedenta por uma ilusão e eu dei isso a ela.

\- O que você fez com a Sakura-chan?

* * *

Dentro do Tsukuyomi de Sasuke, Sakura sorria e dançava alegre com seu marido ilusório. A família dele inteira estava ali, sorrindo, cantando e parabenizando o casal. Naruto ria e fazia piadas com Ino e Sai. Hinata conversava com Temari enquanto observava algumas crianças correrem alegres.

A noiva parecia não reparar que seu cabelo rosa se encontrava vermelho, que seu kimono branco possuía distorções visuais ou que tudo ao seu redor era preto, vermelho, branco e cinza. Pior! Que mortos comemoravam junto aos vivos o casamentos de Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke. E assim foi até que 'sol' nasceu no horizonte de novo e 'Sasuke' a guiou para o que ela assumira ser o Distrito Uchiha. Ele abriu a porta e sorriu gentilmente para ela. Parecia fora da personalidade e da aura que emanara a noite inteira durante o casamento. Estava tenso, triste e ... Arrependido?

\- Me desculpe, Sakura. Espero que compreenda o que fiz e me perdoe.

\- O que...?

Ele abriu a porta da mansão e tudo ali esta revestido pelo mais completo breu.

\- Damas primeiro.

\- S- Sasuke-kun? - murmurou medrosa e se virou para fitá-lo ao ser guiada para frente da porta.

\- Naruto te amava. De verdade. - o 'estranho Sasuke' comentou com tristeza antes de empurrá- la para dentro do lugar.

Sakura ouviu ele murmurar um ''adeus'' antes do homem cerrar a porta ela ser engolida pelo breu.

* * *

Shikamaru fitou Naruto e ao encontrar os olhos azuis do loiro apreensivo, baixou os seu próprios em sinal de tristeza.

\- Eu sinto muito. Ela não resistiu.

Naruto suspirou e se agachou ao lado do corpo inerte de Sakura. Depositou um único beijo casto nos lábios ainda quentes da rósea antes de fazer a cadencia de selos para selar o corpo dela em um pergaminho. Ainda havia um longo caminho até Konoha e Sakura era a única baixa naquele time de resgate inusual.

No colo de Sai, Ino lentamente retornava a um tom de pele saudável.

\- Quando perguntarem, digam que Sakura se ofereceu para salvar Ino em nome da amizade de ambas. Apenas nós e Kakashi saberemos a verdade, estamos entendidos? - Sasuke ordenou. Ao menos durante a morte, Sakura seria respeitada e admirada por Konoha.

\- Sim senhor! - os outros responderam em uníssono.

* * *

 **EU CONSEGUIIIIIIII MAIS UM CAPIIIII!**

 **Tsaaiga,** você quer continuação? Tá aqui a continuação! Hahahahaha Obrigada pelos elogios! Não se preocupa que abandonar não vou! Bjinhos!

 **jessica-semnadaprafaze123** , ai que amor!Obrigada por gostar do enredo! Continue acompanhando - mas aviso de antemão que enrolo pra postar cap pq sou uma universitária vivendo uma vida de dormir queando tem tempo de sobra. Tudo bem escrever pouco, o importante é comentar! Amo feedbacks! Beijos!

hime-23, gostou da surpresa? 3

 **lalykuran,** Como assim a senhora tá lendo minhas fics e não aceita mortes? Eu trabalho com mortes de personagens hahahahaha Mas não se preocpe, o baby e a Ino passam bem! Kissus!

 **AnayHyuugaSakamaki,** não morra por favor! 1 - Sakura tá morta de morte morrida. 2 - não me mate, o bebê passa bem. 3 - Izuna meu crush. 4 - começa no próximo capítulo hahahahahha VAI SASHUHINA! 5 - duvido de mim mesma nos quesitos ToneHina. 6 - serio? Ai vou chorar emociaonada! Amo quendo dizem que gostam da minha escrita 3 Eu acho ela bem ralé de vez em quando pq fica meio confusa. Mas se vc gosta tô feliz! YAY! Beijos!

BarbaraGava , VOLTEI! Muitas emoções em capítulos sim pq sou uma criança dramática!''RENata! Ingrata! Trocou o meu amor por uma ilusão!'' byLatino Izuna. Se deu agonia é pq ficou bom. A M O. Ino VAI VIVER! E o baby tbm! Ela ama doramas ela hahahhahahahahaha. Beijos!

 **Guest 1** olar! Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Seus desejos foram concedidos, a Sakura morreu. Foi pro beleleú, se escafedeu pro céu. Sobre o Izu-kun, vocês só vão saber quando a Hina acordar. E ele morreu de morte morrida dessa vez. Inté! Beijus! **Guest 1,** Sai doesn't know she's pregnant. He is exausted after the battle and probably is a wreck because he think he is going to loose her. There's no place for him to observe Sakuras reaction about Ino and catch the knowledge that the Haruno knows how to save her. But Naruto did and thats why he tried to help. About Izuna what Izuna did, you will have to wait and see what happens.


	13. Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Geralmente, ao retornar de uma missão perigosa e bem sucedida, Naruto era recompensado com sentimentos como felicidade, orgulho e a sensação de dever cumprido. Foram raras as vezes que retornou e olhou para o Hokage sem um sorriso no rosto ao reportar a missão quando retornara. Infelizmente, essa era uma dessas poucas vezes na vida do homem loiro. Ele assistia quase sem vida alguma os ANBUs carregarem o pergaminho com o corpo de Sakura para o necrotério enquanto uma Ino que havia acordado há menos de meia-hora chorava pela morte da melhor amiga. Sai o encarava com olhos vazios enquanto consolava a esposa e parecia buscar alguma reação para imitar.

Parado de frente para o Hokage, Shikamaru assinava algumas papeladas sobre a missão com um estoico Sasuke ao seu lado. Este ultimo trazia nos braços uma Hinata imóvel.

Sentiu Kakashi encarando-o e fitou o homem de volta. Tentou sorrir, mas seu rosto não obedeceu. No lugar de um sorriso, lágrimas quentes e úmidas apareceram. Uma, duas, três gotas delas caíram no chão e logo veio um torrencial de lágrimas salgadas feita de pura dor. Sentiu um impacto contra madeira e percebeu tardiamente que havia caído de joelhos e que chorava silenciosamente no escritório do Hokage. Não conseguia parar. Soluço após soluço faziam seu corpo sacolejar.

Um minuto viu Shikamaru parado a sua frente tentando confortá-lo e no outro não viu mais nada.

Não tinha mais controle do seu próprio corpo e bloqueou completamente os conselhos da Kyuubi dentro de si para parar. Num impulso, atacou sem qualquer tipo de restrição. Nem Sasuke teve tempo de reagir direito ao seu surto. Em segundos ele estava no chão e pensou que o Uchiha tinha o subjugado. Viu Sasuke estava com o Susano'o ativo, mas um grito o fez perceber que não havia sido seu amigo que o derrubara. Olhos lilases o fitavam com uma precisão tensa.

Hinata estava acordada, de frente para ele, com suas mãos estendidas iluminadas com chakra e os lábios crispados. Tudo nela gritava que se ele se movesse, ela atacaria. Mas não era como se realmente fosse ela. Havia algo... Errado com a Hyuuga. Ela não o via de verdade. Seus olhos sempre mostravam com clareza os sentimentos dela, mas naquele momento...

Hinata não o enxergava. Os olhos claros pareciam nublados e vazios de toda e qualquer emoção. Era uma boneca preparada para matar. A tensão no escritório era palpável e crescente. O Uzumaki trocou um pouco o peso de seu corpo de um cotovelo para o outro enquanto se apoiava para levantar de sua posição no chão e viu o corpo dela instintivamente se balançar para frente para atacar. Ambos pararam no meio do movimento.

\- Hyuuga... - a voz de Sasuke ecoou depois do que pareceram horas.

Os olhos dela deixaram Naruto para fitarem Sasuke por alguns segundos antes de retornarem para o loiro e ela sorriu para o Uchiha de forma suave.

\- Eu estava tão assustada Izu-kun... Naquele momento eu pensei... - ela suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto franzia a testa. - Pesei que você fosse me abandonar, Izu-kun. Você falou comigo de uma forma que pensei que fosse morrer.

Foi a vez do Uchiha de franzir a testa.

\- Quem é Izu-kun, Hyuuga?

Hinata se virou para fitá-lo e depois se virou para Naruto. Pareceu genuinamente confusa por um minuto e logo depois uma onda de raiva a atingiu.

\- Naruto-kun? - perguntou ela com cautela. - Por que me atacou?

Naruto rangeu os dentes. Estava confuso, mas agora que ela tocara no assunto a fúria de antes o abateu novamente.

\- É sua culpa, Hinata. Por sua culpa Neji quase morreu e hoje vive com sequelas da Guerra. Por sua culpa destruí boa parte da Aldeia na minha luta contra Pain e agora por sua culpa... Sakura-chan está morta. - Gritou a ultima frase. Chakra laranja o cobriu por inteiro enquanto sua feição mudava, estava pronto para atacar uma segunda vez. Com o canto dos olhos viu Sasuke ficar mais tenso, esperando o momento certo para agir.

Sua fala pareceu estalar algo na Hyuuga e ela riu. Entre todas as reações possíveis ela riu. Sua gargalhada o fez perder a compostura novamente, deixando a fúria novamente de lado em meio a sua confusão. Hinata ria tanto que se apoiou na mesa do Hokage para não cair no chão.

Então ainda entre risos ela o fitou novamente com olhos vazios e disse, sem deixar de sorrir: - Então porque você parece nunca me deixar morrer em paz? Por que me trouxeram de volta pra esse inferno? São os meus olhos? Eu arranco eles pra você e entrego para o Hokage eu mesma, era só pedir. - Ela tomou uma kunai de um Shikamaru paralisado diante da situação e ergueu de frente para os olhos. - Assim que eu terminar, só peço que me matem ou me enviem de volta para o meu marido. - E sem aviso prévio começou a cortar sua bochecha em direção aos olhos para arrancá-los.

Naruto assistiu horrorizado o modo como ela encaixou os dedos pronta para arrancar os próprios olhos. Um rugido da Kyuubi dentro de si apenas o confundiu ainda mais. Não conseguiu acompanhar direito o modo que Sasuke a impediu de terminar a retirada do olho esquerdo e começou a gritar algo enquanto tampava a ferida com uma mão e a imobilizava com a outra. Estupefato assistiu Kakashi imobiliza-lo enquanto selava seu chakra e a Kyuubi tentava concentrar seu próprio chakra no selo e impedir que Naruto continuasse a usá-lo.

Não soube dizer ao certo em que momento Hinata começou a urrar no que parecia ser dor até que seus gritos se convertessem em lamentos baixos e tristes. Sasuke a segurava firmemente por todo o tempo enquanto uma assustada Shizune (que Naruto não sabia de onde havia saído) curava a ferida nos olhos da Hyuuga.

* * *

Shikamaru apoiou a cabeça na parede do quarto hospitalar em que Ino estava internada. Podia sentir a presença de Sai enquanto ouvia as máquinas apitarem e exibirem gráficos comprovando que apesar do stress, a vida de Ino e de seu filho estavam fora de perigo.

Pensou na Shizune de olheiras fundas sorrindo cansada ao lado de Tsunade. A Senju havia observado o sake no copo em sua mão sem realmente parecer querer prova-lo. Depois da guerra Tsunade só trabalhava no hospital nos casos emergenciais e desviava ao máximo de qualquer contato com shinobis e civis, então quando o Nara a viu, percebeu que as noticias seriam piores do que esperava.

 _''- Transtorno do stress pós traumático. - dissera a loira depois de um tempo. - Naruto sofreu muita pressão desde que nasceu e era de admirar que depois de tantos traumas ele ainda não tivesse tido uma crise do tipo. Demorou, mas chegou. A morte de Sakura foi a gota d'água para ele. A mente dele não suportou ter mais um trauma. Ainda mais depois de uma missão rank S durante um período de paz. Ele se acostumou com a vida pacífica dos últimos anos e a mudança brusca de cenário o fez surtar. - Ela desviara o olhar para a única janela próxima no corredor. - Hinata era, pra ele, o alvo mais fácil para descontar todo o stress. Não era como se ele previsse que ela fosse se defender quando a determinasse como culpada pela morte da companheira._

 _Naquele momento, Shikamaru pôde observar com atenção como tudo na antiga Hokage gritava que ela desejava estar bem longe do hospital, talvez em casa ou num bar, abraçando seu luto pela morte da pupila. Ele sabia que não era fácil para ela estar viva depois de perder todos que amava. Ele sabia que depois da morte de Jiraya, o que mantinha Tsunade sã eram Sakura, Naruto e Shizune, logo perder qualquer um dos três seria uma dor imensa para ela._

 _\- Hinata é um mistério por si só. Eu não sei o que fizeram com ela, mas tenho certeza que o estado mental do gaki está semelhante ao de uma criança civil saudável perto da mente da Hyuuga. Ela está agressiva como nunca foi. Não só isso: o humor dela está instável, adquiriu tendencias suicidas que me fizeram sedá-la, está alucinando e está convicta de que Konoha é inimiga dela. - suspirou. - Mas o pior é que ela diz que está casada e projeta o marido em Sasuke. A menina só acalma com ele do lado, mas quando tem um acesso de lucidez, tenta matar o homem por perceber que não é o marido dela.''_

Suspirou saindo de seus pensamentos e tentou traçar algum plano, mas o cansaço o impedia. Ouviu baterem na porta do quarto e meio minuto depois uma enfermeira sorriu para ele antes de ir até Ino. Ela fitou os dois homens colocou uma sorriso falso no rosto.

\- Qual dos dois se chama Nara Shikamaru?

Shikamaru ergueu a mão enquanto a fitava com desinteresse. A mulher pareceu tragar pesado por um segundo e ele pensou que devia estar em péssimo estado para a enfermeira estar tão tensa.

\- Tenho ordens expressas de Senju-sama para que o senhor se retire do quarto e volte para casa para descansar. Ela pede que retorne amanhã as 09:00 para te atualizar sobre o estado de alguns pacientes.

O moreno suspirou e fitou Sai. O outro homem apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo que ele partisse. Se levantou e após murmurar um 'obrigado', se retirou do lugar. Sentia uma imensa vontade de fumar.

* * *

 **Prontenho! Demorou mas saiu mais um baby do forninho!**

 **Hime-23,** que bom que gostou! hahaha minha Sakura realmente era uma vaca, tadinha. Beijinhos!

 **BarbaraGava** , menina não só fiz, como fiquei feliz de fazer. Sakura está mortenha! Eu sei que me ama, vc é o motivo deu saber que alguma coisa na vida eu faço certo hahahaha Eu entendo o seu ódio pela Haruno. Ela realmente tava uma vaca e eu ainda tentei ter piedade no final (não era o plano original, mas achei sacanagem e ela ainda é uma figura pública respeitada por Konoha e os outros países, então era necessário). Sasuke não fez isso pela alma boa dele, ele fez pq ele manja de política e sabe que não pode fazer a caveira da menina. By the way ela foi útil e querendo ou não ela é a companheira de time dele de anos, ele não podia se desfazer dela de qualquer jeito. O Sai emotivo é difícil de fazer, pq a Ino faz com que ele demonstre alguns sentimentos, mas ele ainda é um ex-Root. Não sei se tô acertando ou errando na minha versão do Sai. Naruto surtou (tava na hora já) dando by by pra Sakura. Fico feliz de ter te surpreendido de forma positiva! É sempre bom superar as expectativas, né non? Beijinhos!


	14. Izuna

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Sasuke suspirou enquanto terminava de escrever o relatório diário de sua nova missão: permanecer ao lado da Hyuuga instável. A noite já havia caído em Konoha e ele escrevia à luz de uma vela próxima à janela.

Você, caro leitor ou leitora, deve estar se perguntando porque ele estava escrevendo à luz de velas tentando ter o máximo de iluminação da lua possível para sua tarefa. A resposta é simples: poucas horas antes, depois de Shizune curar a ferida nos olhos de Hinata, descobriram que a iluminação deixava a menina irritadiça. Havia nela uma grande sensibilidade a qualquer tipo de iluminação no momento e foi só quando ela estourou as lâmpadas em seu quarto que perceberam que ela se acalmava no escuro.

O Uchiha pensou em bater no Hokage quando ele ordenou que permanecesse ao lado da Hyuuga como nova missão, mas aceitou o serviço por dois motivos: Hinata estava ligada intimamente ao clã Uchiha; e tinha curiosidade pra saber porque, nos delírios dela, a mulher o confundia com um suposto marido. Lembrava de ter encontrado o corpo morto do sequestrador ao lado de Hinata. Por um momento ele havia vacilado enquanto fitava os olhos congelados do homem. Era inegável que ambos eram extremamente parecidos fisicamente. Havia ficado furioso ao cogitar que o clonaram ao ver aquele homem. Ou pior, que ele era outro Uchiha, perdido no mundo Shinobi, e que o atraso da equipe em se infiltrar do naquela ilha havia custado um encontro entre familiares.

A semelhança entre os dois era tamanha que Hinata, em seu estado de delírio atual, não sabia diferencia-los.

Se remexeu desconfortável ao lembrar do modo que a Hyuuga sorrira para si enquanto delirava.

"- Eu estava tão assustada Izu-kun... Naquele momento eu pensei... - ela suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto franzia a testa. - Pesei que você fosse me abandonar, Izu-kun. Você falou comigo de uma forma que pensei que fosse morrer." A fala dela se repetia na mente do Uchiha como um disco arranhado. Por que ele e o sequestrador eram tão parecidos? Por que ela acreditava ter se casado com seu sequestrador? O que aquele homem fez com a Hyuuga?

— Quem é esse Izu, ein, Hinata? - perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para a mulher inconsciente e franziu o cenho irritado.

Eles não tiveram tempo de avaliar bem aquele local e a maior parte das perguntas de todos só seriam respondidas por ela. Mas havia algo no fato de que Hinata alegava estar casada e na aparência que deixava Sasuke tenso. Ele pressentia que sua vida estava prestes a mudar radicalmente por causa da Hyuuga.

* * *

A inconsciência é como se afogar. É um mundo a parte por si só. E era nesse estado que Hinata se encontrava. Ela se sentia acorrentada nesse estado em que não há nada, mesmo quando tudo está ali virando o corredor. As vezes ela conseguia ir até o final do corredor e tinha um vislumbre do outro lado, mas não demorava muito para ser arremessada no nada novamente.

Sentiu um formigamento se espalhar por seu corpo e a consciência bateu à sua porta, arrancando-a do conforto do vazio para o mundo colorido de dores, para a calentura da manta que irritava a pele sensível de seus hematomas, e para a carícia da dificuldade de respirar. Estremeceu. Assim que abrisse os olhos Izuna viria. Ele traria consigo alguma seringa grande com alguma agulha na qual ela duvidaria do estado de higiene e então a paz da anestesia a abraçaria. Era sempre assim.

Há quanto tempo estava com Izuna? Há quanto tempo não via Konoha? Não via seu amigos? Sua família?

 _Não._

Não podia pensar neles. Seu lugar era ao lado de Izuna. Ele a amava. Ele não havia tirado-a de dentro da Vila pra extrair segredos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não. Ele havia ido atrás dela porque a amava. Porque sabia que ela se sentia miserável vendo a vida de todos ao redor de si andar enquanto ela... Enquanto ela ficava parada. Sempre assistindo. Nunca se movendo. Nunca bailando a mesma música que eles.

E havia a dor. Ah!, a dor! Quantas vezes não vira o olha simpático de Tsunade quando mal conseguia andar, apenas porque _certo Uchiha_ estava arriscando sua vida mundo afora.

Em seu estado de deslizar entre a consciência e a inconsciência, um pensamento brotou e se recusou a se desgarrar de sua mente. _Será que alguém reparou a ausência da Byakugan no Hime? Será que depois de anos se desconectando dos círculos sociais de Konoha, ela finalmente havia desaparecido por completo até das lembranças deles?_

 _Será que ela ainda existia?_

De súbito foi atingida pela náusea. Não sabia se era algum remédio novo de Izuna, algum outro experimento falho dele ou se a origem do enjôo vinha de seus próprios pensamentos. Grunhiu e percebeu que estava mais consciente dessa vez. Moveu um dedo e depois outro. Flexionou-os. Esticou-os. Tentou suspirar, mas acabou soltando um barulho rasgado. Ouviu um som ao lado e virou-se para observar Izuna. Mas então...

Mas então um pensamento a atacou.

Um pensamento a atacou e ele não veio sozinho! Veio munido de irmãos e irmãs. Veio carregado de lembranças com temporalidades confusas. De vozes. De atos. De dores. Suspiros. Gritos. Murmúrios. Sorrisos. Colado à sua retina um rosto a fitava estático. Um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Olhos negros a fitavam congelados. Morto.

 _Izuna está morto._

Um soluço a chacoalhou de dentro para fora e sentiu mãos quentes acariciarem seu rosto. Uma voz masculina chamava seu nome. Inspirou o ar de uma vez e tremeu por inteiro. "Izuna?" tentou chamar, mas percebeu que apenas pensou no nome.

"Izuna?"

Por que até na hora de se casar... Tudo tinha que ser feito sem destaque? Como um jogo de fundo. Sem o devido ritual. Sem convidados. Sem reconhecimento.

"Izuna?"

Por que até na hora de se casar... Ela tinha que ficar em segundo plano? Seu marido e a eterna mania dele de confundi-la com Hyuuga Ren. Da mesma forma que Naruto fazia com Sakura.

"IZUNA?"

Por que até na hora de se casar... Ela tinha que ser abandonada? Morto. Seu marido estava morto poucos minutos de serem unidos. Poucos minutos depois de sentir o sangue dele invadindo-a.

— IZUNA! - finalmente conseguiu gritar. Como um soco na cara sentiu a garganta as pera pela falta de uso, a dor em todos os músculos, os espasmos correrem seu corpo e tensionarem os pontos em que agulhas estavam cravadas em sua carne.

Estava viva.

Arregalou os olhos e tentou observar o ambiente ao seu redor. Percebeu que era um hospital. Estava de volta a Konoha ou era mais uma de suas cruéis alucinações? Talvez fosse Izuna brincando com sua mente novamente. Mostrando para ela que aquele lugar já não poderia mais ser chamado de casa. "Lar é onde eu estou, Hinata" ele dissera com um sorriso inúmeras vezes. Não havia mais um lar em Konoha e, francamente, a vila não havia tentado busca-la e se o fizesse, provavelmente matariam Izuna e a deixariam para morrer. Ou matá-la. Ela era despesa. Nascera para ser apenas uma despesa. Seu pai havia avisado desde o início. Alertado-a de que ela era apenas um fardo.

Começou a ficar nervosa e percebeu que tremia. Se estava convulsionando, se tremia de frio ou se tremia de nervoso ela não sabia. Depois de Izuna ela já não tinha muita noção de nada. Tudo parecia _tão turvo_...

— Hyuuga! - ouviu chamarem — Hyuuga! — era a mesma voz que chamara seu nome quando começara a acordar.

— I- Izu - na? - arriscou.

Ouviu uma risada seca.

— Izuna? Sério? O nome dele era Izuna? - parecia estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que com ela.

Mas ela não conseguia ver mais do que um borrão ao lado da cama. Lembrou-se que havia olhado ao redor e pensado que estava em um hospital. Talvez realmente estivesse em um hospital. Talvez alguém realmente a tivesse levado para longe. Talvez tudo o que passou ao lado do marido fosse apenas um pesadelo. Isso. Tudo não passou de um pesadelo.

— O que ele fez com você? - a voz tinha um tom mais inseguro agora. Ele? Ele quem? — Kami-sama, ela está sangrando! - um grunhido — Ei, Hyuuga, olhe para mim.

Desnorteada, ela buscou quem estava falando e, no meio da neblina escura, percebeu um olho rubro acima de sua cabeça. Definitivamente Izuna. Mas e esse outro olho? Sasuke? _Uchiha Sasuke_? _"O que...?"_ Seus pensamentos não chegaram a se completar. Em seu estado atual de confusão, Hinata sequer percebeu em que momento havia caído em um genjutsu.

A poucos passos de distancia um moreno com lábios crispados chamava as enfermeiras enquanto administrava seu Sharingan. Ele iria coletar o máximo de informações possíveis dessa forma no momento e depois, quando ela estivesse estabilizada, talvez tentaria utilizar o _Ningendō_ com o devido cuidado para não matá-la.

 _Continua_

* * *

Eu vou jogar a real: ESSA FIC É MUITO DIFÍCIL DE ESCREVER! Eu tenho que tomar altos cuidados com os personagens pra dar o devido drama, abordar os problemas psicológicos sem ficar confuso e ainda fazer o enredo correr com todo o lado sobrenatural dele. É um parto cada capítulo e ELES SÃO PEQUENOS! Mas eu amo porque tô aprendendo a jogar meu lado dark e cultiva-lo com amor.

Aceito ideias pros próximos capítulos porque ainda não fechei o final dessa fic, só sei o caminho que ela deve corre.

 **BarbaraGava,** menina eu tô sofrendo. A faculdade tá tirando de mim a habilidade de escrever fanfics. Eu tô começando a rir de nervoso real oficial. Triste final de menina Sakura. Ela tava meio perturbada só (e eu fui vaca de não botar ela se oferecendo pra salvar a Ino pq já tinha começado assim, mas a personalidade dela era pra seguir no outro caminho). O surto do Naruto foi uma das cenas que mais gostei de escrever. Um dia volto e boto mais detalhes. Quero uma Hina cheia de surtos. Ela desenvolveu Síndrome do Estocolmo mulher hahahaha Shippemos! Ah e preciso de ideias, perdi meu caderninho de ideias e essa fic é muito rolê. Preciso de ideias nela e em outras que meio que abandonei. HELP MEEEEEEEEE

 **Hime-23,** gostou? AAAA fico tão feliz quando gostam! Eu quero seguir na linha em que todos são meio perdidos psicologicamente, então se minha criatividade prestar, vai ter outras cenas assim ahahhaha E Obrigada! Beijos!


	15. Quarto 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Naruto estava sentado no alto da cabeça do Yondaime no monte no qual a face dos Hokages haviam sido esculpidas. Seu olhar era vazio enquanto percorria a aldeia. Ao seu lado Yamato o fitava. Depois de seu surto no escritório de Kakashi, Yamato havia sido designado para vigia-lo de perto e alguns outros Anbu estavam alertas para qualquer novo surto.

O loiro suspirou e deslizou a ponta dos dedos com cuidado pelas pétalas da flor de sakura que segurava. Aos poucos ele parecia absorver mais e mais o fato de que sua amiga não estaria mais ali. Nunca mais veria a Haruno sorrir ou receberia uma reprimenda dela. Não haveriam mais testes com pilulas-soldado com sabores horríveis ou promessas com o dedinho. Sakura estava morta. Nunca mais retornaria. E ele... Não queria aceitar isso tão fácil.

Kakashi até conseguira armar um pequeno funeral para a rosada. Apenas Naruto, o próprio Hatake, Tsunade, os pais dela e alguns poucos membros do Konoha 12 acompanharam o "enterro". Sasuke não havia comparecido porque não podia deixar o lado de Hinata, afinal ela era a missão dele (se bem que ele sentia que, desde o início da missão de resgate, havia algo mais ali). Assim como Sai resolvera ficar ao lado de Ino no hospital. A cerimonia havia sido curta. Não houve direito a caixão e a família Yamanaka doara um pequeno bonsai de cerejeira representativo. Apenas o bonsai e a pedra com o nome de Sakura ficaram ali.

Naruto suspirou tentando apagar as memórias recentes de sua mente.

— Como estão elas?

Yamato sobressaltou-se um pouco ao ouvir o outro falar pela primeira vez desde que voltara a vigia-lo.

— Elas?

— Ino-chan e... - o Uzumaki cerrou os olhos. A risada da morena ainda ecoava em sua mente, assim como o olhar horrorizado de Shizune tentando socorrê-la. — a Hyuuga.

Não sentia que ainda poderia tratá-la por Hinata-chan ou até mesmo Hinata-sama. Algo em si estalava como se não fosse mais merecedor da honra de chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Havia atacado a Hyuuga. Havia a ofendido. A mesma mulher que confessara seu amor por ele tanto tempo atrás. A mesma mulher que o amara desde que ele era criança e era odiado por todos. Mesmo depois de atacá-la, ela não havia o atacado em retorno. Ao invés disso havia se ferido. Havia tentado arrancar os próprios olhos.

 _"Por que me trouxeram de volta pra esse inferno?"_

Sua garganta pareceu secar e ele crispou os lábios.

Desde aquele momento a Kyuubi havia se recusado a entrar em contato. Qualquer palavra que fosse não havia escapado de Kurama e ambos sabiam que o selo que colocaram nele não era suficiente para fazer algo do tipo.

— Ino está melhorando rápido. O quadro dela é estável e hoje pela manhã ela conseguiu se movimentar pelo quarto. Tendo em conta o estado em que ela se encontrava quando deram entrada no hospital anteontem, este é um ótimo progresso. Segundo Shikamaru, Sai finalmente conseguiu dormir por causa disso. - respirou fundo e observou cautelosamente a face do Uzumaki. — O caso da Hyuuga parece ser mais complicado. Ela continua sedada depois de ter atacado a equipe médica, mas parece que hoje pela madrugada ela conseguiu recuperar a consciência parcialmente. Tem algo errado com a mente dela e também foram encontradas... Substancias desconhecidas em seu no corpo. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que está acontecendo com ela. Tsunade declarou que ela permanecerá sob quarentena.

Silêncio.

Naruto suspirou e finalmente arriscou olhar para Yamato.

— E Sasuke?

— Ele vai acompanhá-la durante toda quarentena. Não sei se é verdade, mas alguns Anbus estão comentando que depois que ela acordou de madrugada, ele declarou que vai tomar total responsabilidade por ela e que está resolvendo uma espécie de tutela compartilhada com o clã Hyuuga.

O loiro riu sem muito humor.

— Uma pessoa insana cuidando de outra pessoa insana? Acho que a Anbu voltou a tomar os sake especias da Baa-chan.

Silêncio.

Naruto fitou o sensei com cuidado e atenção. Dessa vez sua voz saiu mais rouca do que antes. Seu cansaço e confusão transparecendo.

— Você acha que eles estão falando a verdade?

Yamato suspirou e desviou o olhar. Seu silêncio confirmou seus pensamentos.

* * *

Kakashi fitou Tsunade brevemente.

— Você acha que isso pode dar certo?

— Eu não sou especializada em psicologia, Kakashi. Só sei que ou isso vai dar extremamente errado, ou extremamente certo. Não acredito num meio-termo para uma situação como essa. A mente dela foi estraçalhada. Ela está desnorteada. A personalidade dela foi abalada por isso... Nossa Hinata de antes não vai voltar. Não totalmente. Seja lá o que for que Sasuke viu na mente dela... Eu arriscaria dizer que nenhum de nós saberia lidar com isso melhor do que ele.

— ...

— Quando eu entrei naquele quarto... Quando eu encontrei o Uchiha gritando agarrado a ela... Eu não sei como te descrever a cena. Eu nunca vi o Uchiha chorar. Por anos achei Naruto um tolo por ir atrás de Sasuke e cheguei a acreditar que arrancaram o coração do menino na noite do Massacre Uchiha. Mas naquela hora... Naquela hora ele estava chorando. Ele estava chorando sem se importar se o staff veria ou não. Acho que sequer percebeu que estava chorando. A expressão dele. Tudo. Tudo. Tudo. - ela suspirou. Os olhos arregalados pareciam perdidos em um canto enquanto a memória repassava a cena. — Ele a apertava contra si enquanto pedia para que a ajudássemos. Seja lá o que ele viu, foi suficiente pra fazer algo nele estalar. O que ocorreu com Hinata deve estar um pouco mais pra lá do nosso alcance. Pela primeira vez na minha eu vou arriscar dizer que ele alega que sabe lidar com isso e eu acredito nele.

— Ele tinha um companheiro... Juugo, certo? Era tão instável quanto a Hyuuga está agora. Talvez ele realmente saiba o que fazer.

Silêncio.

Os dois se entreolharam.

— Eu tenho o palpite de que se separarmos os dois, as coisas vão ser mais destrutivas do que ambos unidos.

— E seus palpites nunca erram. - Tsunade disse com uma risada seca.

Kakashi estalou a língua.

— Vou comunicar o clã Hyuuga.

Tsunade se levantou e sorriu.

— Vou trazer meu melhor sake de noite. Geralmente não divido, mas acho que você vai precisar. Boa sorte enfrentando Hiashi e Neji. Hinata é sempre um assunto delicado com aqueles dois.

Kakashi grunhiu. A tarde seria longa.

* * *

Sasuke tentou secar o cabelo com a toalha hospitalar. Se ele fosse do tipo de pessoa que agradece pelas coisas, com certeza teria dito um "obrigado" para Shizune quando ela anunciou que Tsunade decretara quarentena para a Hyuuga e que eles seriam movidos para outra ala do hospital. Essa nova ala, no subsolo, não tinha janelas, mas um banheiro relativamente decente, assim como um futon ensacado para acompanhantes foi o maior motivo de felicidade para o Uchiha no último mês. Agora ele podia tomar banho e dormir em uma posição mais confortável (apesar do ranger do plastico, ele lhe parecia infinitamente melhor que aquela cadeira que ele havia sido confinado).

Olhou brevemente ao redor do quarto para conferir se alguém havia entrado ali enquanto ele tomava banho. Decidiu que não. Puxou o futon para o lado da Hyuuga e se deitou olhando para o teto. Aproveitou o silêncio para deixar a mente vagar para o momento em que, horas antes, ele havia visto os olhos da Hyuuga se abrirem.

Vários vasos sanguíneos rompidos haviam tingido o globo de vermelho enquanto a íris dela se mantivera com sua cor esbranquiçada. Um olho normal e esse olho ferido haviam fitado-o brevemente e abriram espaço para que ele finalmente conseguisse invadir a mente dela. Sem ninguém ao redor no primeiro momento, ele pôde procurar respostas sem ter que pedir permissão. Antes não tivesse feito isso. Antes tivesse ficado quieto. Antes tivesse obedecido as ordens de Tsunade de esperar que Hinata se estabilizasse primeiro. Mas não. Havia passado a maior parte de sua vida sem respeitar as ordens de ninguém e não era agora que acataria imediatamente. Tinha consciência que sua impulsividade sempre o jogava em maus lençóis, mas isso já havia se tornado um hábito.

Tinha observado o padrão se repetir várias vezes. Havia esperado pelo momento certeiro ansiosamente e, quando aquele nome escapou completo dos lábios dela pela primeira vez, não conseguiu resistir. Havia invadido a mente dela sem receios. Sem pensar no que aconteceria depois.

Logo, graças à sua curiosidade, agora ele via recortes da memória de Hinata cada vez que fechava os olhos. Podia ver o vidro embaçado da janela dela durante a noite. Podia ouvir os gritos ecoando pelo quarto dela (tão parecidos com os gritos dos vários Uchihas em seus próprios pesadelos). Ela havia passado pouquíssimos dias ali, mas por todo esse tempo ela era jogada e retirada de centenas de genjutsus. Uma semana na mão daquele homem havia sido o suficiente para que ela surtasse. Aos olhos alheios ela pareceria uma kunoichi fraca, uma kunoichi que não suportara um período relativamente curto em seu cativeiro quando tantos outros shinobis podiam ser torturados por anos. A questão era: ela passara anos ali. Ao menos em sua mente.

Izuna parecia ter prendido ela em genjutsus que a fizeram acreditar que estava ali a mais tempo. Da mesma que o Tsukuyomi de Itachi podia fazer com que alguém sentisse que havia sido torturado por três dias enquanto na realidade não havia se passado um minuto na vida real sequer, Izuna parecia ter desenvolvido uma rede de genjutsus que, juntos, recriavam a rotina dela dentro daquele lugar e as multiplicavam. Em sua mente, Hinata havia passado pouco mais que dois anos e meio sob os cuidados de Izuna Era o suficiente para que ela lentamente se adapta-se a ele e... Fosse forçada a amá-lo.

Hinata havia desenvolvido Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Mas o pior era que Izuna havia feito tudo que estava ao seu alcance para garantir que ela seria emocionalmente dependente dele e, o mais importante, seria totalmente leal a ele. Em sua busca insana por viver com seu grande amor, Ren, ele havia destruído qualquer chance de Hinata viver sem ele.

Agora Sasuke estava aqui, deitado ao lado de Hinata.

Mas...

Mas ele não sairia dali. Ele sabia que era temperamental, impulsivo e não era a pessoa com as melhores noções de qualquer ética ou moral que fosse, porém se ela estava nesta cama, dopada e momentaneamente indefesa, ele tomaria sua parte na culpa. Se não tivesse arriscado sua vida tantas vezes ela não estaria fragilizada a ponto de ser capturada. Se não fosse tão irresponsável, talvez o selo nela nunca teria se desgastado. Se...

Se ele soubesse antes...

Entretanto, não sabia e por isso ela estava aqui. E Sasuke era um homem estrategista, perfeccionista e determinado. Ele sempre calculava bem seus passos, apesar de ser levado por seus impulsos uma ou outra vez. Ele queria corrigir seu pequeno erro. Ele iria corrigir seu pequeno erro.

Queria vomitar só de pensar que havia destruído a vida de outra pessoa por ser mantido na ignorância. Por não ter feito as perguntas que volta e meia coçavam em sua garganta. Já havia falhado com Itachi ao se recusar a seguir o caminho que o irmão havia traçado para si, ao atacar a Vila que ele havia sacrificado tudo para proteger. Tudo porque havia crescido no escuro. Agora havia falhado com Hinata pelo mesmo motivo. Ela era sua ultima ligação com o clã que perdera (mesmo que apenas fosse uma banshee e que seu sangue original não fosse Uchiha) e ele não se perdoaria se a perdesse agora.

Dessa vez faria tudo da forma correta. Dessa vez a protegeria. Dessa vez arcaria com as consequências de seus atos.

Fechou os olhos. A imagem da morena arranhando o vidro de sua pequena cela enquanto gritava com todas as suas forças cintilou por um minuto em sua mente.

Hinata estava quebrada. Rompida. Sua mente havia sido estilhaçada. Suas esperanças haviam sido sistematicamente destruídas. Agora ela era um fantasma da mulher que havia sido antes. E Sasuke podia ver seu 'eu' do passado nela. Na dor. No sofrimento. Na sensação de abandono. Na crença de que já não havia ninguém em que pudesse confiar. O Uchiha conhecia tudo. Conhecia muito bem. E ainda que as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, ele sabia o caminho para fora do caos e a guiaria. Ele estaria ali para ela. Da mesma forma que Naruto sempre lhe foi leal, ele seria leal a ela.

Afinal ela não teria a sorte de ter o loiro ao seu lado, a julgar pelo surto do outro. Mas (claro que ele negaria veementemente se perguntassem) o homem moreno acreditava que algumas coisas estavam destinadas a acontecer. Era como se todo o universo de uma hora pra outra houvesse arremessado-o na direção da Hyuuga.

Abriu os olhos determinado.

Estava na hora de sempre ser guiado e forçado a aprender o que se recusava a ver. Agora ele seria o professor. Seria o protetor. Ele iria proteger a Hyuuga a todo custo e ensiná-la o que ele sabia fazer de melhor: sobreviver

* * *

Shizune respirou fundo. Estava abalada, não negava. De uma hora para outra Sakura havia falecido, Naruto surtara e Hinata...

Olhou para dentro do quarto número 11. A pequena janela transparente mostrava o interior do cômodo escuro. Podia distinguir a figura de Sasuke em cima da cama, imobilizando a paciente. Hinata urrava furiosa. Seu tronco se erguia na clara tentativa de se libertar. Ela se debatia e debatia e debatia. Mas não era páreo para Sasuke.

Apesar de estarem poucos dias ali, aquela dupla já havia criado uma rotina própria. Toda vez que os calmantes começassem a perder a potencia, Hinata acordaria. Depois de 3 ou 5 minutos em que ela observaria o quarto em silêncio, a Hyuuga começaria a gritar e a atacar violentamente qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse. Seus gestos eram tão imprevisíveis que nas primeiras 24 horas internada ela havia conseguido morder o maxilar do Uchiha a ponto de fazer com que alguns filetes de sangue brotassem ali. Depois do surto de violência no qual ela tentaria machucar todos ao seu redor apenas para tentar se ferir logo em seguida, ela congelaria por um momento. Tudo pareceria calmo e sob controle até ela começar a chorar. Então iria chorar e dizer coisas desconexas para Sasuke. Iria abraçá-lo e acariciar o rosto dele. Depois iria se colocar na defensiva, pronta para defendê-lo caso alguém se aproximasse de _seu marido._ Todas as vezes Sasuke se aproveitava desse ultimo momento para nocauteá-la e ela seria sedada em seguida.

Essa rotina se repetia a cada 4 horas e meia. Já havia se repetido tantas vezes nas últimas 72 horas que Shizune já estava desistindo de contar.

Apoiou o rosto no vidro e respirou fundo. Esperou os gritos cessarem e que Hinata se acalmasse. Esperaria um pouco mais até que Sasuke nocauteasse a morena novamente para entrar. Ela estava no quarto quando, ainda na terceira vez que Hinata havia acordado depois de internada, a morena havia conseguido alcançar um enfermeiro. Eiji havia sido agarrado pelo pescoço e fora sufocado por quase um minuto e meio sem que ninguém conseguisse retirar a Hyuuga de cima dele. O que ela não tinha em chakra, devido aos selos que colocaram na mesma depois do episódio na Torre Hokage e seu primeiro surto no hospital, a mulher compensava em flexibilidade e força bruta. Os surtos de adrenalina cobriam toda a falta de treino em ataques físicos diretos.

Uma luz do corredor queimou e a retirou de seus devaneios. Olhou para as luzes cilíndricas incandescentes enfileiradas e sorriu sem graça alguma. Do staff inicial encarregado do caso Hinata Hyuuga, apenas ela e Tsunade permaneceram. Todos os outros médicos e enfermeiros ou tinham medo dos surtos da morena instável, ou tinham medo da presença do ex-vingador Uchiha Sasuke. Fora de seu turno, quem fazia o trabalho de injetar o calmante era um Anbu.

Reparou que os gritos haviam cessado e pôde ver Sasuke segurando uma Hyuuga inconsciente no colo. Entrou no quarto carregando um carrinho com todo o equipamento que necessitava. Entregou um saco de papel com comida para o Uchiha e se preparou para sedar a Hyuuga e alimentá-la com a sonda.

 _Continua_

* * *

Voltei! As férias renderam quase 3000 palavras de presente pra vocês!

.

 **BarbaraGava,** menina se tem uma coisa que amo escrever, essa coisa é surto. Eu queria ainda dar um toque maior de drama ao capítulo mas achei que ia ficar pesado. Ficou boa essa nova Hina? Ela vai aparecer por um tempo ainda. Sasuke babá realmente é pessimo. Mas até agora ele é uma boa babá. Grazadeus eu já planejei o próximo capítulo. Mas realmente. Preciso continuar com mais surtos e vai ser pesado. Dificil essa vida de gente ocupada hahahahaha Eu tenho altas ff pra escrever e tbm tô morrendo. Quero sua opinião sobre esse capítulo per favor. Vai que brota uma ideia? Kissus.

 **FeridBathory-San,** eu vou continuar. Vai demorar (talvez), mas sigo no meu lema (foco, força e fé). Lado gay? Amo, mas não consigo usar o meu ahahhaha Eu vou tentar ler altas fics dark pra ver se brota uma ideia hhahahah.


	16. Quarentena

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Ela**

Sasuke fitou os três homens e a mulher dentro do quarto e suspirou. Haviam dobrado a dose de Hinata para que a reunião pudesse seguir sem grandes problemas, mas não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que as alterações feitas nela por Izuna reduziam a eficácia do coma induzido. Ouviu Hiashi pigarrear e decidiu que já era hora de começar a falar. Resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

— Eu quero a guarda dela. Se não for possível uma guarda integral, então quero ao menos a guarda parcial.

Neji arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Hinata é uma Hyuuga. A guarda dela é nossa. — falou como se zombasse do Uchiha.

— Não exatamente. Não mais.

Hiashi respirou fundo.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Seu sequestrador era Uchiha Izuna. Durante todo o período que a manteve lá, Izuna se esforçou em cultivar o próprio sangue no corpo de outras pessoas. Como estavam vivas, o sangue era mantido em boas condições. Quase como um... Estoque. Quando chegamos lá vimos um enorme laboratório. Não havia entendido exatamente pra quê servia até invadir as memórias de Hinata. — desviou o olhar para a mulher inconsciente ao seu lado antes de continuar.

— Quando finalmente conseguiu realizar o sequestro, Izuna se esforçou em usar todo aquele sangue em Hinata. Por minha causa, Hinata sempre viveu em um estágio próximo à anemia e apesar das minhas doações de sangue, ela só recebia dois litros a cada seis meses. Izuna usou o sangue dele para suprir esse deficit. Mas não só isso. A quantidade de sangue Uchiha nela se tornou suficiente para romper o selo. Sem o selo no caminho, ele prosseguiu para o próximo estágio.

Silêncio.

Sasuke não sabia ao certo como passar a próxima informação. A informação que mudava tudo. Podia ver o nervosismo nos olhos de Hiashi e percebeu que o homem sabia onde essa conversa ia terminar.

— Antigamente nossos clãs trocavam as banshees entre si. Elas nunca eram totalmente aceitas no novo clã. Viviam em uma casa separada que sempre ficava próxima da mansão principal, mas distante das outras. As Hyuugas eram entregues já seladas e as Uchihas, quando possuíam o Sharingan, tinham seus olhos retirados. Essas mulheres eram proibidas de se casar e muitas passavam a fazer apenas serviços religiosos. Mas elas morriam muito rápido. Principalmente na época da guerra. Então o processo tinha que se repetir várias vezes e não era seguro entregar várias de suas mulheres. Foi quando fizeram os primeiros testes com transfusão de sangue. Certo tempo depois, os Hyuuga desenvolveram dois selos. Um para impedir que a banshee falecesse muito nova e pudesse chegar ao menos até a adolescência, que foi o selo utilizado em Hinata desde que ela era criança, e outro que garantia uma fonte continua de sangue para a banshee...

— O casamento de sangue. — Hiashi completou.

— Casamento de sangue? — questionou Neji.

— É um selo que demanda uma alta quantidade de sangue. Na guerra era fácil utilizar ele por causa do número de mortos. Bastava drenar o sangue daqueles que haviam acabo de morrer e utilizar no selo. A quantidade de sangue armazenada é suficiente para suprir a anemia da banshee por alguns anos, mas não era eterno. Logo, a resposta encontrada foi vincular alguém à banshee. No final do selo, infundia-se uma grande quantidade do Uchiha ou Hyuuga que se tornaria responsável por ela. Enquanto ela vivesse, seu "marido" iria doar sangue para ela através do selo, mantendo, assim, as reservas em um nível estável. — Explicou Hiashi.— Com a ajuda de alguns outros selo, o processo se torna automático. Mas ele requer certa proximidade física para funcionar plenamente, então depois de formados os selos, a banshee se casava com o doador.

— Mas não existem registros de híbridos entre Uchihas e Hyuugas. —Kakashi comentou pensativo.

— Em tempos de guerra o desgaste das banshee eram muito altos. Elas se tornavam estéreis. Entre os Hyuuga uma segunda esposa era designada para o doador, mas os Uchiha se recusavam a fazer o mesmo.

Silêncio. Neji apertou o maxilar.

— Mas esse tal de Izuna morreu. Hinata está livre dele e a reserva dela pode ser suprida com transfusões de Uchiha-san de seis em seis meses. Não há porque entregar a guarda.

— Ainda não terminamos, Neji — interrompeu Tsunade. — Sasuke e Izuna são extremamente parecidos fisicamente e biologicamente. O selo pode ter sido obra de Izuna, mas depois de alguns testes... Descobri que ele começou a se adaptar para se alimentar de Sasuke. Izuna inseriu a maior parte do próprio sangue em Hinata, mas ela ainda possuía o sangue de Sasuke dentro de si. Ao ser sequestrada, ela tinha acabado de receber uma de suas doações. O casamento de sangue foi feito com dois homens ao mesmo tempo.

— Não entendo. Mas Hiashi-sama disse que antigamente também eram utilizados o sangue de várias pessoas...

— Esses homens estavam mortos. Apenas o sangue do "marido" era fornecido por alguém vivo. É assim que o selo sabe de onde receber.

— Então...

— Pelas regras, Sasuke se tornou o marido de Hinata. É por isso que ele quer a guarda. — excplicou Kakashi.

— Mas são outros tempos e...

— O selo requer proximidade. O corpo da Banshee é muito frágil pro selo funcionar a longas distancias. Por isso é um casamento, esqueceu? Além disso... — Sasuke fitou Hinata. — A mente dela é o que mais me preocupa. Izuna fez de tudo para que ela se tornasse dependente dele. Ela realmente acredita estar casada em todos os sentidos. E desde que a trouxemos para cá, não é só o selo dela que me interpreta como marido. Hinata me confunde com Izuna. Pensa que somos a mesma pessoa. Na mente dela, de alguma forma distorcida, realmente estamos casados.

— Além disso, ela se tornou leal à esse Izuna. Ela ataca toda pessoa que pensa ser uma ameaça à Sasuke. Tentar afastar ela dele faz sentido para a gente, mas não sei se ela vai ver como algo positivo. Separar os dois pode ser tanto uma ameaça para o selo, quanto uma ameaça para a sanidade dela.

Silêncio.

Neji fitou o Uchiha de cima abaixo e depois fitou Hinata. Havia passado tantos anos protegendo a prima de tudo e todos que, quando ela sumiu, queria ter se unido ao time que ia resgatá-la. Mas teve que confiar esse papel à Sasuke. E parece que o destino queria que confiasse no homem novamente. Olhou para o tio e viu o homem se mover para perto da morena e observá-la com cuidado.

Os dois Hyuugas se entreolharam.

— Você tem minha permissão. — cedeu Hiashi.

— Você tem minha permissão. — repetiu Neji. — Pode cuidar dela e se responsabilizar por ela, mas...

— Vocês só vão se casar de verdade quando Hinata retomar ao menos um pouco de sua sanidade. E se eu souber que não está fazendo seu serviço direito, o clã Hyuuga vai tomá-la de volta. — Hiashi disse sério.

Sasuke assentiu. Ele fitou a mulher de novo e suspirou.

— Tem mais uma coisa — pausou. — Izuna fez com que Hinata acreditasse ter sido abandonada por tudo e todos. Ela provavelmente acredita que o Clã Hyuuga deu as costas para ela e ignorou seu sequestro. Pode ser que ela tome uma postura mais hostil com vocês quando finalmente conseguir ficar acordada sem matar ninguém.

* * *

Hinata piscou os olhos um pouco. Procurou Izuna, mas havia apenas o breu. Se perguntou quanto tempo passara dormindo. Se já era noite, ele provavelmente apareceria para conversar com ela, como já era costume. Tentou se sentar, mas percebeu que haviam alguns tubos ao seu redor e uma intravenosa no braço. Ouviu algo se mover e ficou totalmente tensa.

— Acordou?

— Izuna? — perguntou com a voz seca. Percebeu que estava com sede.

Viu a sombra se aproximar e percebeu que o cabelo dele havia crescido. Por um momento teve a sensação de ver Izuna morto ao seu lado. Como uma memória. Não. Ele estava ali. Do seu lado. Era só algum resquício de pesadelo. Izuna nunca a abandonaria.

— Está com sede?

Era impressão sua ou a voz dele estava ligeiramente diferente?

— S- Sim.

Ouviu o que parecia ser um carrinho hospitalar não muito longe. Enquanto escutava a água encher o copo, percebeu que havia uma pequena janela a uns dois metro de distancia. Havia luz do outro lado. Estranhou. Izuna preferia velas. Ele gostava do calor do fogo. Do cheiro do pavio queimando.

— Aqui. - uma mão veio ao seu alcance e a ajudou a beber água. Os dedos eram aspero enquanto roçavam contra seu rosto. Estranhou. Izuna tinha uma mão estranhamente macia para um ninja. Não era áspera como essa.

Impostor?

Não. Izuna a guardava com unhas e dentes. Não permitiria que outra pessoa chegasse até ela. Nunca permitiu.

— Hinata?

Ela apenas moveu a cabeça na direção que sentia que ele estava, indicando que ele poderia prosseguir.

— Qual a ultima coisa que se lembra?

Novamente estranhou tudo. Mas se esforçou para lembrar de qualquer forma. Lembrava-se do céu. De gritos. De silêncio. De.. Estouros? Izuna! Izuna estava morto! Ela havia assistido ele morrer. Então...

— Quem é você? O- Onde está Izuna?

Lembrou-se de Naruto. Dos gritos. Lembrou-se de tentar arrancar os próprios olhos. Era por isso que eles doíam tanto?

— Sasuke. Sou Sasuke.

Hinata congelou. Sasuke? Lembrava-se dele também. Algo sobre a Hokage. Tinha visto o rosto estoico dele inúmeras vezes em seus sonhos.

— Sa- Sasuke?

— Sim. Hinata, preciso que preste atenção em mim, ok?

— U-hum...

— Nós te resgatamos. Você está a salvo. Está em no hospital, em Konoha. Izuna está morto.

— N- Não. —começou a hiperventilar. Ele estava mentindo. Izuna nunca a abandonaria. — N- Não...

— Hinata, foca em mim. Não entre em desespero. Foca.

Ela procurou o rosto dele e podia ver o Sharingan brilhando no escuro. Sentiu um leve déjà vu.

— Você está bem. Você está livre. Acabou. Eu vou cuidar de você. Você prometeu para Izuna que viveria como uma Uchiha, não prometeu? Então. Você é uma Uchiha agora. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Estava confusa, mas conseguia se lembrar de alguma promessa desse tipo. Mas por que Sasuke estava dizendo que cuidaria dela? Ninguém se importou em procura-la por anos. Ninguém nunca se importou. Então porque ele estava ali? Ele estava mentindo. Mentiroso. Mentiroso. Mentiroso. Mas... Havia visto Izuna morrer

e chamar por Ren em seu ultimo suspiro.

— S- se meu marido morreu... Eu quero morrer t- também. - sussurrou. Estava tão cansada.

Ouviu Sasuke suspirar.

— Eu não posso.

— P- Por que? Por que n-não me mata?

— Porque você é minha família. E porque não importa as mentiras que Izuna te contou, seu marido sou eu, Hinata. Não vou deixar minha esposa morrer. Não vou matar minha esposa. Para os Uchiha, família vem antes de tudo.

Ficou ainda mais confusa. Queria gritar que ele estava mentindo. Queria negar tudo. Mas ele parecia tão... Sério. Tão sincero.

Já não havia tido uma conversa como essa antes? Essa sensação não a deixava em paz.

— Hinata.

O fitou e percebeu que a pouca luz que entrava pela porta iluminava vagamente o perfil dele.

Tão bonito.

Tão parecido à Izuna.

Izuna?

— Você acredita em mim?

Ela negou devagar.

— Izuna só te machucou. Ele te feriu. Roubou tudo de você. Te tirou da sua família, dos seus amigos. Ele disse que iria se casar com você, mas ele amava Ren, não é?

Ela apenas o fitou em silêncio.

— Mas eu não vou fazer a mesma coisa. Sabe por que? Porque sou seu marido de verdade. Ele era só um farsante. Você é a minha família.

Ela negou com cabeça novamente. Não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar. Sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu coração. No mesmo lugar onde Neji acertara ao tentar matá-la no exame Chunnin. No mesmo lugar que sabia que Izuna havia colocado o selo. Foi quando ela sentiu.

— Izuna te falou sobre isso, não falou? O selo se ativa quando seu marido toca nele. Assim você sempre poderia saber quando era ele e quando não era. Mas estamos aqui e agora. Só eu e você. E o selo.

Hinata podia sentir o chakra de Sasuke correr por seu corpo através do selo. Podia sentir o selo pulsar e vibrar com o toque dele. Respondendo. Se ativando.

Sasuke não estava mentindo.

Moveu a mão devagar até a mão dele e se permitiu absorver aquela sensação. Sorriu. Se sentia um pouco tonta e anestesiada. Adormeceu segurando a mão dele e sentindo o selo agir. Pouco antes de se perder no mundo dos sonhos, pôde ouvir a porta se abrir e um carrinho ser empurrado para dentro do quarto.

* * *

Sasuke suspirou. Desde sua conversa com Hiashi e Neji, ele havia desenvolvido uma estratégia para chegar até Hinata. As primeiras tentativas foram um fracasso total. Ela sempre se referia a ele como se fosse Izuna, ficava tensa quando percebia que ele não era quem ela pensava ser e o atacava. Aos poucos percebeu que ela parecia se agarrar a sua voz. Foi aí que percebeu o caminho que devia seguir. Juugo tinha que ser freado na força bruta, mas Hinata tinha que ser convencida na base da calma e da fala. Notou que ela internalizava o que ele falava. Ela não parecia entender realmente o que ele tentava dizer, mas o tempo que passou na mão de Izuna lhe dava vantagens. Ela aceitava mais fácil tudo o que dizia. Prestava mais atenção. Parecia acreditar apesar das dúvidas.

Foi assim que Sasuke começou a operar. Ele iniciava com frases curtas, simples e diretas. Frases que a faziam se situar logo após escapar do estupor dos remédios. Dizia que ela estava um hospital. Que estava em Konoha. Que estava a salvo. E reforçava várias vezes que ela estava segura, que estava tudo bem. As vezes ele falava e ela repetia cada uma de suas frases para si mesma. E a cada vez que ela acordava de novo, ela estava menos agressiva. Havia passado a internalizar suas palavras. Estava na defensiva, mas começava a acreditar aos poucos que estava segura.

A segunda coisa que notou, veio quando pediu um relatório prolongado sobre Hinata. O próprio Hiashi lhe entregou centenas de pergaminhos com anos e anos de relatório sobre a Hyuuga. Cada traço de personalidade, cada medo... Tudo o que precisava estava ali. Foi quando percebeu que "família" era uma palavra muito importante para Hinata. Também percebeu que ela era sembre colocada na sombra de alguém. Se aproveitou disso também.

Com o tempo, passou a repetir que ambos eram família. Que estavam ligados. Estabeleceu pontes ligando os dois. E ao focar sempre nela, sem citar mais ninguém, ele a colocava em lugar de destaque. Em seu atual estado, isso era o suficiente para fazer com que ela se sentisse mais próxima dele e o interpretasse menos como uma ameaça.

Depois foi a vez de inserir Izuna na equação. Aos poucos foi reforçando que o homem não era o mocinho da história, foi invertendo a posição do homem na vida dela. Aos poucos Sasuke deixava de ser o inimigo para se tornar o marido, e Izuna deixava de ser o marido para se tornar inimigo. E ela foi aceitando. Foi acreditando.

Por anos havia assistido Orochimaru fazer isso para conseguir ninjas que trabalhassem ao seu favor. Nunca pensou que um dia utilizaria a mesma técnica. O estado da Hyuuga a deixava ainda mais vulnerável e manipulável. A mudança em Hinata foi drástica durante o mês que dedicou a fazer isso. Por um mês havia repetido o mesmo processo e agora ela já não gritava ou atacava as pessoas. Apenas ficava ali. Observando-o falar. Cada vez mais dócil. Dormia sozinha, sem precisar ser nocauteada. A quarentena já estava chegando ao fim e ele já havia começado a acreditar que poderiam sair do quarto hospitalar quando o prazo expirasse.

Piscou.

Se perguntou por onde andava Naruto e se Ino havia melhorado, mas ignorou seus pensamento. Descobriria quando a quarentena acabasse.

 _Continua_

* * *

AAAAAAAA saiu! Finalmente consegui escrever isso. A ideia estava presa na minha cabeça, mas eu não conseguia botar ela pra fora.

Reviews?

.

 **BarbaraGava** , sabia que eu tava lendo suas fanfics um dia desses? Ia comentar, mas eu tava sem o login e acabei esquecendo de falar. Gostei aliás. Menina dos hentai. HAHAHAHHA Eu ainda acho que peguei pesado nessa cena do Naruto, mas bem feito pra ele. Awn é o sofrimento que faz a fic! Eu uso a lágrima alheia pra conseguir escrever HHAHHAHA Tô achando meu Sasuke OOC, mas não tá tendo jeito. Dou rumo nele depois.

Bah, gostei da sua ideia e vou guardar ela pra futuros capítulos. Vou deixar anotadinho. Naruto eu vou deixar de molho um pouco. Tô brava com ele. hehehe Mas acho que vou fazer isso mesmo. Mas é que por agora o Sasuke entrou numa rotina bonitinha, é quando ele sair da quarentena que o bixo pega.

Ai você é muito nenê! Qualquer coisa te mando varias inbox e abuso da intimidade hehehehe.


End file.
